Yandere Natsu x Lucy
by tyiinva
Summary: Natsu loves Lucy. But this isn't the normal type of love. Natsu loves Lucy so much that he would kill anyone for her. (Sorry horrible at summaries but please give this a try.) (Rated M just in case.) This is also my first character x character story... Also watch out, it might be fucked up and gory... (Cover is not mine, The Puppeteer owns this cover, check him out, Wattpad...)
1. Yandere Natsu is never good

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first character x character story so sorry if this sucks. And there's also yandere Natsu! So enough with this and let's begin.**

Lucy could hear Natsu's footsteps as he approached the closed door. Lucy stiffed up as she heard the door opening; revealing a pink haired boy.

"I'm back Lucy!" announced Natsu as he dropped bags full of food and beverages.

Lucy said nothing and stared at the ground.

Natsu frowned and approached Lucy.

"What's wrong?" asked Natsu in a soft tone.

Lucy said nothing.

"Are you still upset about your friends dying?" asked Natsu.

"Can I please go outside?" asked Lucy in a very quiet tone.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't risk you running away or getting hurt." Said Natsu.

"But I won't run away! I promise I won't!" shouted Lucy staring at Natsu.

"My answer is still no." said Natsu.

"Please, just one time!" pleaded Lucy.

"NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" shouted Natsu grabbing Lucy's arm roughly.

"Why!" shouted Lucy.

"Because…" Said Natsu as he sat next to Lucy on the bed, touching her hair.

"There are a lot of people out there and if you go, you would see and hear other people besides me… Don't you think that's horrible?" explained Natsu.

Lucy didn't respond and she curled her hands into fists.

"You are the only person in this world I want to be with, so please understand…" said Natsu.

"I hate you." Said Lucy in a whisper.

"Listen… All of me belongs to you, Lucy… You know I would protect you. So Lucy from this day forward be mine okay." Said Natsu as he leaned in for a kiss.

Lucy shoved Natsu and ran for the door as fast as she can. She suddenly a firm grip on her wrist. She glanced back to see Natsu with a bit of anger in his eyes. She also felt a searing sensation. Natsu's hand was on fire.

"Ahhhhhh! Natsu stop!" shouted Lucy as she was dragged back to the bed.

"Why can't you understand…? I love you Lucy so you should love me too!" shouted Natsu as he threw her on the bed.

"Natsu please stop!?" pleaded Lucy.

"I love you Lucy! I love you Lucy! I love you Lucy! I love you Lucy! I Love you Lucy!" said Natsu as he forcefully kissed Lucy on the lips.

Natsu then got up and grinned.

"Do you wanna have some fun Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Lucy just stared at him.

"I'm going to go change my clothes and get some objects and then we can have some fun. Oh… we could play a game… Yeah! We could play a game… And I have just the perfect one." Said Natsu.

"Oh we going to have so much fun today, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and for a week, for a month, a year, maybe 2, or 5, or 10, we'll always be together… just my precious Lucy and I forever… heheheheheh…" said Natsu as he walked towards the door.

Lucy could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. You have some letters from Fairy Tail." Said Natsu holding up 3-4 letters.

Lucy stared at the letters.

"But since we won't be going back there, so you won't need these letters… right." Said Natsu before burning the letters.

Lucy covered her face with her hands.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit Lucy." Said Natsu before exiting the room leaving Lucy weeping bitter tears.

"Why…?" whispered Lucy.

 **Okay so that was the first chapter of this short story. What… you thought it was a one-shot or whatever. Well you're wrong. So sorry if this felt rushed or it just sucked. But anyway… Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	2. Natsu's first victim

**A/N: Hey guys! So no talking, let's get into this!  
**

 **2 weeks earlier and Natsu's POV**

I stared at Gray while he talked to my Lucy. I felt my hands ball into fists. But then I saw the weirdest thing… my Lucy smiled at Gray. She smiled at Gray. Why would she do that? I mean she should only be smiling at me and only me. So that makes no since… Unless that bastard Gray is forcing her to smile at him. Now she's laughing. I can't believe he's forcing my Lucy to smile and laugh. I have to save my Lucy. I smirked. That bastard Gray is going to pay. I get up and walk over to Gray.

"Hey ice princess!" I shout.

Gray turns around and glares at me and calls me Flame Brain. That's when I said something and punched Gray so hard that he was sent flying across the guild. I glance over at Lucy to see her talking to that Levy bitch. Why is she talking to everybody…? She should only be talking to me… Only me… My Lucy should only be talking to me and me alone. I start chuckling. My Lucy should only be talking to me… And only me! My Lucy should only talk to me and only me and not that whore.

"MY LUCY SHOULD ONLY BE TALKING TO ME! AND ONLY ME!" I shouted.

Everyone froze and stared at me. I start chuckling until I hear "Um what do you m-mean Natsu?"

I look over at Lucy to see fear in her eyes. My Lucy is scared. Why is she scared? Is she scared of me! No she's upset because of that whore and that dick bag. I start twitching and run out of the guild.

"That whore and that dick bag upset my Lucy!" I whispered to myself.

"I don't want my Lucy to be upset. So I have to get rid of that whore and dick bag… So they won't upset my Lucy." I said in a low shout.

"Yeah, I'll make them pay, for upsetting my Lucy… heheheheheheh… hahahahahahaha!" I said bursting out into laughter as I start walking back to the guild.

 **Gray's POV**

I turned back against the tree I was hiding behind.

"What the hell does Natsu mean by getting rid of us? And why is he talking like that? What's wrong with Natsu?" I whisper to myself.

"Nevermind… I have to warn Levy and the whole guild." I said as I stepped backwards.

I stepped on a twig and Natsu snapped his head at my direction. I quickly take off my shirt and hide behind another tree. I wait there for a couple of minutes before checking to see if Natsu's there or not. He wasn't. I sighed in relief and turn around, only to be greeted by Natsu.

"Natsu!" I shouted in shock as I leaned on the tree.

Natsu didn't respond and had his pink locks of hair covering his eyes. He then grinned crazily, and asked "Heheheheheh… Why did you upset my Lucy?"

"I didn't upset her… If anyone did, it would be you." I said.

Natsu frowned. He then started whispering "Liar… You're a liar… Stop lying… And stop talking to my Lucy."

"Lucy isn't an object." I said as I noticed Natsu saying "my" before Lucy.

"She's my precious Lucy… I love her and she loves me… So she should only talk to me… So stop talking to her." Said Natsu glaring at me.

His eyes were filled with pure hatred and insanity. His pupils were also small, smaller than they should be.

"Okay, I knew he likes Lucy, but I didn't think he liked her this much and what the fuck is wrong with him." I said mentally.

"So I'm going to burn you slowly and painfully so you can't bother my Lucy anymore." Said Natsu grabbing my arm and setting his hands on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted in pain.

"Hmmmmm, not hot enough." Said Natsu as his flames became brighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Natsu stop!" I shouted but he grabbed face with his other hand.

"Feel the pain you brought to my Lucy!" shouted Natsu as his flames were getting brighter and hotter.

I could feel my skin on my arm and face start burning. I used my free hand to shove Natsu away only for him to lunge at me again with his body on fire completely. He got on top of me and head butted me. Everything went dark after that.

 **Normal POV**

Gray slowly woke up as he found himself in a dark room.

"W-where am I?" said Gray as he tried to move his arms only to realize he couldn't.

He looked at his arms to find rope tightly wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He then remembered his previous encounter with Natsu and came up with the idea of Natsu kidnapping him. He stayed like that struggling to loosen the ropes for around 15 minutes before he heard a door opening. Natsu walked in with a sharp object.

"Oi Natsu…! What's the big idea!" shouted Gray.

"Shut up." Said Natsu and punched Gray in the gut.

"Ugh. *cough* *cough*" said Gray.

"Hahahahahahaha… Suffer you asshole." Said Natsu slicing Gray in his right arm.

Blood trickled down Gray's right arm.

"Natsu, stop doing this!" pleaded Gray.

"Fuck you." Said Natsu grabbing Gray's torso and twisting it as flames erupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" howled Gray in pain.

"You thought you could steal my Lucy didn't you. Well too bad, she only likes me… heheheh… hahahahahahahahahaha!" said Natsu stabbing Gray's left shoulder.

"Natsu, you're too obsessed with Lucy." Said Gray.

"No, I'm just protecting my Lucy from you." Said Natsu as he spit fire at Gray burning his very being.

"Shit am I going to die." Thought Gray.

"I think you've learned your lesson, now see you in hell." Said Natsu taking out Gray's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Gray.

"Don't worry, you're going to die so Lucy can't be upset." Said Natsu as he kept slashing at Gray.

"You know… When Lucy finds out… She's going to hate you and avoid you…" said Gray.

"No she will love me even more, because she knows that I did this for her." Said Natsu.

"You're sick…" said Gray.

"Eh might as well…" thought Gray.

"Lucy… will never… love you…" said Gray.

Natsu's eyes widened even though Gray couldn't see. Natsu frowned and cut open Gray's stomach. He then swiftly slid one of his hands in Gray's open gut and lit his hand on fire. Gray screamed in pain and Natsu started pulling on his small intestine. A squirting sound resonated throughout the room as the organ slid out of Gray's stomach. Gray was barely alive, struggling to stay alive. Natsu cocked his head to the side and grinned as blood squirted out and landed onto Natsu. Natsu kept pulling out organs and even when Gray fell limp he kept pulling. Natsu stopped after Gray's body was nothing but skin and bones. Natsu couldn't help it and let a small chuckle. The floor covered in blood.

Natsu smiled and said "I'll make her love me if I have too."

Natsu then walked out of the room cleaned up and started back to Fairy Tail to kill a certain blue haired girl.

 **Okay so that went darker than I originally planned. Yeah probably going to rate this M. Also sorry if this was a bit random and gruesome… Well thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	3. Yandere Natsu is crazy and bloodthristy

**A/N: Hey guys! Well you guys are sick fucks for reading this… But that's fine because I am too… Since I'm writing this. Anyways, when the time comes where Natsu kills you know who, I'm going to make it a bit cleaner than Gray's death as I feel weird writing a gruesome death of an innocent girl… I mean I didn't mean for Gray's death to be so gut wrenching but… Never mind, I'm going to start the chapter now.**

"Gray hasn't come to the guild for a couple days now and I'm starting to get worried." Said Lucy as she took a sip of her favorite vanilla-strawberry milkshake.

"Hey I think Gray's fine. He's probably not feeling well." Said Levy.

"Yeah, hopefully. It's just what Natsu said a couple days earlier." Said Lucy.

"I bet Natsu meant something else, but what he said was really weird for him." Said Levy.

"Yeah, I bet Natsu did mean something else." Said Lucy casting her eyes downward.

 **Later that day**

Natsu hid in the shadows of Levy's house. He had carefully planned on how he will "repay" Levy for what she did. He had waited there for around 1 hour as he was careful not to be caught. Because for all he knew, she could escape and then the whole guild would get in the way and he doesn't want that. So there he stood lurking and watching the front door. He barely missed it but heard the soft click of the front door opening revealing a petite girl. She walked in and then someone else walked in. Natsu squinted his eyes to see the tall muscular figure of Gajeel. Oh how it pained Natsu to quickly revise his plan. Levy was talking to Gajeel until she was silenced by him. Natsu knowing Gajeel's enhanced senses knew that Gajeel could smell him. Natsu not planning on what to do about Gajeel became reckless. Natsu took out one of his special knives and jumped out from the shadows. He quickly threw his knife at the shocked Levy, stabbing her in the leg to keep her form moving and attempted to punch Gajeel. Gajeel dodged and quickly attacked Natsu. Natsu dodged and slapped his right hand on Gajeel's now metal rod, catching it in an iron grip. Natsu quickly set his hand on fire, and tossing Gajeel towards a wall. Natsu took this time to knock Levy out cold and carry her outside, fleeing. Gajeel cursed and got up to chase after them. Natsu decided to smash Levy's head on the walls of random houses as he passed them. Natsu kept running until he reached his and Happy's house. He threw Levy inside and stood in-front of his house. Gajeel filled with rage decided to send an iron pillar towards Natsu. Natsu then started remembering things and took the hit. Gajeel stopped and starting yelling at Natsu.

"Oi, Salamander what the hell are you doing!?" asked Gajeel.

Natsu didn't respond.

"Errrrr, **Iron Dragon's Pillar!"** shouted Gajeel as he sent a pillar at Natsu once again.

Natsu grinned as he caught it.

"You also hurt my Lucy." Said Natsu squeezing the pillar.

"What does Bunny girl have to do with this?!" shouted Gajeel struggling to escape Natsu grip.

Natsu's hand bursted into flames and he squeezed Gajeel's pillar harder **(this is starting to sound weird isn't it).**

"Ahhh Salamander! What's gotten into you!" shouted Gajeel now taking a deep breath.

Natsu punched Gajeel's pillar with his other hand and he felt it crack. Gajeel shouted in pain but Natsu kept punching and punching. Until it softened so much from Natsu's flames it snapped. Natsu then let go of Gajeel's hand and ran with the flaming metal that was Gajeel's hand. Gajeel was screaming, rolling on the ground until Natsu got on top of him and held Gajeel's hands above him with his free hand. Natsu smiled and started forcing Gajeel's metal hand down Gajeel's throat.

"You hurt my Lucy, back then, remember." Said Natsu with the same eyes he had back when he tortured Gray.

"Mmmmphmpphm…" replied Gajeel.

"Back at Phantom Lord, you kicked my Lucy and did other things too, didn't you. I bet you were going to rape her if I didn't show up then." Said Natsu frowning.

"So you deserve to feel the pain and fear you struck into my precious Lucy." Said Natsu as he forced the metal piece into his mouth.

"Mphmmmmmmphmph." Replied Gajeel as he tried to get free from Natsu.

Natsu stuffed the metal piece into Gajeel's mouth and closed his mouth. He then proceeded to take out Gajeel's eyes one by one slowly. He then threw the eyes to the right of him and starting sticking his 2 fingers into his right eye socket. He lit his hand on fire and soon later Gajeel attempted to scream but started choking thanks to his hand in his mouth. Natsu took his fingers out and started softening Gajeel's face, so he could widen Gajeel's eye socket and stick his whole hand in. Gajeel could go into Shadow-iron dragon mode but he couldn't muster the power to. Sooner or later the socket softened and Natsu was able to stretch the skin and skull and stuck his hand in.

"This is for Lucy. I've already gotten rid of one person that upsets my Lucy and this is a person that my Lucy is scared of… SO DIE YOU BASTARD!" shouted Natsu as he smiled a wide smile that just added to Natsu's sick love for Lucy.

Natsu could feel the soft mushy organ he was searching for. Natsu grabbed it and started to pull very slowly. Hearing Gajeel consume his own hand and scream. Natsu pulled faster and he could hear Gajeel's scream fade as his brain left his eye socket. Natsu got off of Gajeel and held the blood pink organ. Natsu grinned and starting walking inside his house to be greeted with Levy awake trying to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Natsu as he threw Gajeel's brain at Levy.

Levy turned around and her fear turned into disgust as she saw the slightly bloody Natsu and the very bloody brain. Levy bursted into tears and fell.

"Why are you crying?" asked Natsu.

"You monster!" shouted Levy.

Natsu frowned and walked closer. Levy backed away but got restricted by the walls of Natsu's house.

"I'm the monster… heheheheh..." muttered Natsu as he got closer.

"What are you talking about? You are the monster for talking to my Lucy. She should only talk to me and me alone! I mean surely you understand, that Lucy should only talk to the one she loves right?!" shouted Natsu.

Levy's disgust turned into anger.

"You think Lucy will love you if you kill people and not let her talk to other people!" shouted Levy.

"I mean I love Lucy and she loves me so she should only talk to me, and not you, you whore!" explained Natsu now towering over Levy.

Levy got up somehow and slapped Natsu.

"What's wrong with you, you monster!" shouted Levy.

Natsu frowned and glared at Levy but this time his eyes were nothing but red dots thanks to the shadows. Levy shrunk back a bit.

"You tried to steal my Lucy… I've seen you try many times… She only belongs to me… And anyone who hurts, talks to, talks about, or even think about her is going to die from my hands." Said Natsu grabbing a second knife hidden in his pants.

Levy stared at the knife and then at Natsu and who had a look of pure anger. Levy then recalled something irrelevant; she remembered reading about a trait that some people had and what was described in it fit Natsu's personality right now. They were called yanderes. In a split second Natsu stabbed Levy's right shoulder, then the left. Natsu bent down and cut Levy's heels and kneecaps causing her to fall and wail in pain. Natsu stabbed Levy's back and when Levy pulled her head back to scream; Natsu threw the knife aside and forced her mouth open. He then proceeded to pull Levy's teeth one by one and force feed her them. She was now choking and about to die from the blood loss and air loss. Natsu stood there for a couple seconds now smirking. Just when Levy was about to die, Natsu snapped her neck. A snapping sound resonated throughout the house. Levy fell on her own pool of blood, limp.

"Heheheheheheheh… Well now three people who bothered Lucy are now gone… Time to tell Lucy! I can't wait to see her reaction! Hm, I wonder how much Lucy would love me then?" said Natsu as he cleaned up.

 **Okay, again that was more gruesome than I thought. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	4. Yandere Natsu is Surprisingly Calm

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so I have come to realize I'm using the same killing methods lately so I have took it upon myself to be a bit creative how Natsu kills people. This chapter is going be less creative but different… I sound like a psychopath… But don't worry I'm not! Or am I?"**

 **Present**

Lucy had attempted to run away many times. The first time she tried… It failed horribly. She tried to escape while Natsu was out getting god knows what. She was hiding in large crowds of people but in the middle of the street, she saw Natsu sniffing around until he saw her. At that moment she ran like hell, but alas Natsu had caught up with her and she back at the house. Surprisingly, Natsu didn't do anything. He didn't get pissed or punished Lucy, just nothing.

Her second attempt, she got to the train station. She went to take a "shower" and Natsu of course let her be. She took her little handbag filled with jewels and escaped through the window. She wore clothes that wouldn't stick her out. She always took a constant look around her but never saw Natsu. She got to the train station which was pretty much empty thanks to it being night time. So she was exposed. All the trains would leave in 10 minutes or longer. She sat on a bench with her head down. She glanced around a couple times before she saw Natsu. The train would leave in 4 minutes and Natsu was walking towards her. Natsu practically dragged Lucy with her struggling out of Natsu's grip but failed. That night Natsu also remained calm which surprised Lucy very much but he talked to her. The usual "I love you." and "Please don't leave." Escaped Natsu's mouth. And that was the end of that.

Lucy attempted to escape 7 more times after that all ending in failure. Natsu stayed calm all 7 times. Lucy came up with a plan that was basically foolproof. Lucy waited until the right moment. It never came. So Lucy offered to make dinner to which Natsu happily agreed. While she made it, she put a sleeping pill into Natsu's drink. Natsu ate it. Lucy waited until Natsu fell asleep. When he did, she changed her clothes to not stick out, masked her scent with a new one, took some jewels, wore a hat to conceal most of her hair and she was set. She walked through the town keeping an eye on her surrounding just in case. No sign of Natsu. There weren't many people around and it was already dark. She walked until she was in front of the train station. She was about to enter the train station until she felt a powerful hand grab her. She turned expecting Natsu to be there, but found a man twice her age and pretty fat. Lucy struggled and tried to get out of the man's grip but he wouldn't let go. He led her to an alleyway. Lucy kicked and screamed for help. Her mouth was covered and her screaming was muffled. She was forced to the ground and let's just skip the um things. Don't worry no rape happened yet. Lucy was able to release a scream so loud that all of Fiore could hear it. She got slapped by the fat man, and that was one of the many major mistakes he made. Because behind them was a certain pink haired boy who was watching the entire time. The pink haired boy grabbed a conveniently placed metal pipe that was next to him. Natsu dragged the metal pipe behind him creating a soft clanking sound. The fat man stopped doing whatever he was doing, no rape yet, and looked behind him. He saw Natsu with the metal pipe. He got up and started yelling at Natsu.

Lucy saw Natsu and yelled "Natsu please help me!"

Natsu heard this and smiled. He then frowned and clutched the pipe hard. He ran in drunk way very fast and slammed the pipe into the side of the fat man's head. The fat man being very close to a wall slammed into it. Blood oozed out from his ears and the place that Natsu hit him in. Lucy looked at the pipe to be find that it had curved into an "r" shape. This made Lucy cover her mouth. She looked at the man to find that he is surprising still alive. Natsu grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall, giving out a loud crunching sound. Natsu did it again and again. Blood started pouring out of the guy's head. Lucy watched and started screaming for him to stop but he kept slamming the head. Natsu kept slamming faster and harder. A loud cracking sound resonated throughout the alleyway. The man was dead, but Natsu kept slamming. Blood squirted everywhere causing a large pool of blood that almost touched Lucy. She had to back up a bit so she doesn't touch the blood. And pretty soon a pink mushy thing could be seen being squished against the wall. Lucy closed her eyes and looked away. Natsu started laughing. He kept smashing until the man's face was everywhere, bones and everything. When Natsu stopped Lucy looked at him. He was breathing pretty hard. The wall where Natsu smashed the man's face in was a horrible sight. A giant blood spot was seen. Bits of bones were sticked into the blood and little pieces of the man's brain were also sticking to the blood. And if you llok closely you could see 2 bumps in in the blood. His eyes… Natsu's right arm was bloody from his own blood and the man's blood was there too. Natsu's blood was there to because of the cuts he received from the flying bone shards.

"Heheheheheheheheheh… Stupid." Said Natsu looking up and staring at Lucy.

The darkness plus the moonlight that shone down in the alleyway added to how creepy Natsu looked. He was smiling with his head cocked to the side. Blood was everywhere including his hair which was now blood red (no pun intended). He was also chuckling. Lucy stared and started backing up until she was blocked by a wall. Natsu started walking towards her. Lucy closed her eyes.

"This is why I don't want you to leave the house." Said Natsu.

Lucy looked up with confusion.

"I mean you're very pretty and any man would want to rape you… So to prevent that I had to keep you in the house. I remember back at the guild how every guy would stare at you. Oh how I hated them. I wanted to kill them for even looking at you." Said Natsu.

Lucy was in shock.

"But now you're safe from all the guys because from now on when other guys look or think about you, I'll kill them so they won't bother you." Said Natsu.

Lucy had a scared look. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her with him. She didn't protest or struggle.

Natsu looked behind him and said "I don't care if you attempt to run away… Even if it pains me to think you would want to get away from me that I am fine with, I won't get angry at you. But the guys that looks at you or even gives off the slightest hint they're thinking about you… I'll kill them… I mean this guy I just killed was probably the 75th man I caught staring at you."

Lucy stared at him wide eyed and thought "Natsu killed that many people just because they were staring at me."

"But what makes that guy different was what he was about to do…" said Natsu.

Natsu tighten his grip which caused Lucy to yelp in pain.

"He was hurt you, kissed you, and was about to rape you… but it's okay now… You're safe because I'm here… Forever… Don't you feel the same way Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Lucy decided not to say anything and think about everything that happened these past few weeks. Natsu didn't say anything and when they got back to Natsu's house, Lucy immediately went to her bed. Natsu frowned and went to go change. When he was done he checked on Lucy to find her asleep and her pillow to be wet. Natsu frowned and walked to his bed.

"You'll learn to love me as I love you, I promise you that Lucy." Whispered Natsu before taking a knife from under his pillow.

 **Okay so sorry if this was random. And sorry if I wasn't nailing the yandere traits that Natsu should have. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	5. OH BABY A TRIPLE!

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Sorry guys for the short hiatus I had a lot of things to do… NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF PIRATE WARRIORS 3… Okay maybe that's one reason. Anyway I just wanted to say for the older readers that instead of the flashback happening 1 week earlier it's 2 weeks earlier. And also NATSU AND LUCY WILL NOT DIE SO DON'T WORRY! And also for the those of you who are wondering about Erza… I got something special planned just for her. Heheheheheheheheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* I'm still too young to do the evil laugh…**

 **After Natsu killed Gajeel and Levy; 1 and a half weeks earlier**

"I wonder how she'll react when I tell her that I got rid of 3 people bothering her. Oh I bet she'll be happy!" muttered Natsu talking to himself as he walked down the street full of people.

Natsu kept walking muttering to himself with a sick grin. Everyone who walked by him all shared the same expression, "the weirded out" expression. People started whispering when they glanced or looked at Natsu. But Natsu didn't give a single fuck about that. It was until he reached the guild his grin faltered. He stopped muttering to himself too. In the middle of the guild was Lucy. But she was stone. In front of stone Lucy was Evergreen smiling and yelling something. Natsu clenched his fists tightly and a small tear escaped his right eye. He was about to go beat her face in but he refrained himself. He knew if he tried to kill Evergreen, everyone would then help her and fight against him. And as much as he didn't want to believe it, he can't defeat them all. So Natsu decided to wait. He went to the side of Fairy Tail and kept a keen eye on the front door of Fairy Tail. Sunset was approaching and Natsu did not move or move his eyes once. When he saw Evergreen leave the building he smiled. Then he saw Bickslow and Freed following her. His smile wavered, but he still followed them. Natsu had to be extra careful this time though as Bickslow's "babies" were there. Eventually they reached Fairy Hills and they said the goodbyes and good nights. Natsu had thought up of 3 ways of killing her.

First, he could stab her repeatedly until she died. Second, he could snap her neck in her sleep. And third, he could burn her to death. Natsu was still deciding. When Evergreen opened her door, he decided to try and "invite" himself in. Natsu crept behind Evergreen and when she entered the room, he charged forward and tackled her. He quickly covered her mouth. She looked up in surprise and tried to scream. But it was muffled thanks to Natsu covering her mouth. Natsu somehow got Evergreen standing and punched her in the stomach and threw her on the ground of the apartment. Natsu turned and shut the door not even bothering to lock it. Natsu turned to see Evergreen standing but clutching her stomach. Natsu ran forward at punched her in the nose. A sick cracking was heard and Natsu smiled. Evergreen stumbled and was kept standing thanks to the wall behind her. She screamed and held her face. She eventually looked up and saw Natsu like she had never saw her before. His head was cocked behind him, his eyes glaring at her. Evergreen could swear she saw Natsu's eyes glare blood red.

"Evergreen~ I'm going to kill you~" said Natsu with a murderous smile and look.

"Why!?" shouted Evergreen in a panic.

Natsu frowned and jerked his forward causing his hair to shade his eyes. Thanks to dimness of the room, Evergreen couldn't see Natsu's eyes anymore. Silence filled the room for a good while. Evergreen was tense.

Natsu raised his head as moonlight shone through a window.

"You killed my precious Lucy." Said Natsu in a hate-filled voice.

Evergreen was surprised by this and started to panic.

"Lucy! She's not dead; I can turn her back right now! And besides it was just an accident!" shouted Evergreen in a panic.

"I know you can turn her back. But you do know she was dead for a couple hours right." Said Natsu.

"Like I said it was just an accident!" shouted Evergreen.

"Then why were you mocking her?" asked Natsu.

Evergreen stopped talking, eyes wide. Her mouth quivered and she opened her mouth to say something but before she could Natsu interrupted her.

"Shut up! I don't want to her it anymore!" shouted Natsu before running towards Evergreen while swaying from left to right ever so slightly.

"Ah! **Fairy Machine Gun!"** shouted Evergreen as bright powder flew towards Natsu at a dangerously fast pace.

Natsu dodged them, eventually getting hit by some but it didn't seem to affect him. Natsu punched Evergreen in the face once again, this time cracking her glasses. She was sent flying onto her bed. Natsu slowly walked towards her stumbling due to anger. Evergreen lifted her head barely and saw Natsu walking towards her in that creepy fashion. He started laughing and lifted his face to reveal a face of pure joy and satisfaction. Evergreen took this chance and took of her broken glasses. But when she took them off she saw Natsu with his head down running towards her. He tackled Evergreen and grabbed a pillow that was on the bed. He then pressed it down on Evergreen's face. He added more pressure slowly and Evergreen started to flail. But since Natsu was sitting on top of her, she couldn't move.

"Die bitch! Just fucking die!" shouted Natsu as Evergreen's movements became sluggish.

Evergreen fell limp and Natsu got off and removed the pillow to see lifeless eyes looking up at the ceiling. Natsu smiled.

"I also know that Lucy can turn back just by killing you. Heh heh." Said Natsu turning around only to be hit by multiple objects.

Natsu fell back and grunted in pain. He looked up and saw the extremely pissed faces of Bickslow and Freed. Bickslow was commanding his "babies" to attack Natsu and Freed was drawing runes. Natsu didn't waste a second and destroyed the wooden puppets. Natsu then entered his thunder-flame dragon mode. While Bickslow was transferring his spirits into other objects. Natsu teleported behind Freed and Natsu threw a hard kick to side of Freed's head knocking him out. Natsu then turned to Bickslow and his "babies." Natsu teleported and destroyed the objects and dropped kicked Bickslow. Bickslow fell and Natsu looked around until he saw a dull knife. Natsu grabbed it from the kitchen counter and teleported back to the kneeling Bickslow before stabbing him in the back. Natsu continuously stabbed Bickslow in the back until it sliced through Bickslow's skin. Natsu then plled the knife out and threw it before taking off Bickslow's helmet. Bickslow was screaming in pain until Natsu pressed in on his eye balls and lit his hands on fire. Bickslow was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream. Blood was pouring out of his eyes onto the ground and on Natsu's fingers. Natsu was out of his duel dragon mode. Natsu kept hold until Bickslow feel limp due to either blood loss or brain getting roasted.

Natsu got up and looked at the unconscious body of Freed. He walked over and grabbed his head. In one swift motion, Natsu snapped Freed's neck to the side. Natsu got up with a blank face.

"Sorry, but I can't risk the guild finding out and trying to hunt me." Said Natsu before taking a look around before exiting the apartment through the window.

A scarlet haired girl in armor walked out. She had a pissed face. She took in a couple of deep breathes before screaming.

"This was for that whore Lucy. He killed people for that whore. What does he find in that whore. She's weak, always has to be saved. She's ugly and has a small chest compared to mine. I'm strong and I could always protect him. I always had! I even taught him language! He should be mine! He should kill people that bother me and not that whore! That's it; I'm going to make sure he's mine. But first that whore Lucy going to die. And then after that; Natsu's going to be mine!" shouted the scarlet haired girl before giggling and thinking… sexual things.

 **Hey guys so we have this now yay! And I'm pretty sure most of you guys know who the scarlet haired girl is. And yes she is a yandere. Oh this is about to be dramatic as hell. Anyway thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	6. Erza a Bitch

**A/N: Hey guys! So as you know I don't leave one detail of gore out, I don't know if you guys like that. But I don't really care; I'm going to put as much detail in gore so yeah. And for the those of you who are wondering about Lisanna, she's not going to be a yandere. Oh yeah, the reason why the magic police hasn't investigated the murders will be explained in this chapter.**

Natsu dragged the last of the three bodies and threw it down the hole he had dug up. He then filled the hole and changed clothes. He grabbed the picture of Lucy that Reedus drew. He talked to the picture saying "We'll be together forever someday," kissed it and hugged it and fell asleep.

 **At Fairy Tail guild**

"I wonder where Gajeel and Levy are?" asked Lucy.

"They went on a month long job." Lied Natsu.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know maybe they wanted to be alone for a while." Said Natsu.

"Hmm." Answered Lucy looking up at the ceiling holding her chin.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Laxus on the second floor.

Everyone turned their attention to Laxus.

"Has anyone seen the Thunder God tribe?!" asked Laxus.

"You mean they're not with you?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" answered Laxus.

"Maybe they went on a job." Said Natsu smiling.

"I don't think they would go on a job without Laxus."said Lucy.

"I know where they are." Said Erza eating a piece of her strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah right." Thought Natsu.

"Where!?" shouted Laxus.

"Well they certainly not alive anymore." Said Erza.

"Wait what." Thought Natsu now staring at Erza.

"Wait their dead!" shouted Laxus.

"Yeah. And I know who killed them." Said Erza.

"There's no way she knows. Was she watching me?" thought Natsu now panicking.

"Who!?" shouted Laxus with a bit of anger in voice.

"It was- THEY COMMITTED SUICIDE!" started Erza before being interrupted by Natsu.

"How do you know that?" asked Lucy now looking at Natsu.

"I uh saw them and when I tried to stop them, but before I could they killed themselves." Said Natsu.

"Natsu I think those were different people." Said Erza.

Natsu was frantic now. Lucy was noticing this and become worried.

"Hey Natsu are you alright?" asked Lucy.

Natsu looked over and saw the worry in her eyes. He forced himself to calm down and replied "Yeah, I'm um fine."

"Anyways the killer was…" started Erza again.

Natsu started sweating and prepared to fight the fight of his life.

"Lucy." Finished Erza pointing at Lucy.

Lucy freaked out and starting saying that she wasn't the killer. Everyone looked at her with angry and deciding faces. Laxus's wasn't one of the deciding ones. He teleported next to Lucy and picked her up by the neck and started yelling at her. Lucy was struggling and tried to convince him that she wasn't the killer. Natsu got up and glanced at Erza seeing a smirk. Natsu then turned his attention to Laxus.

"Put her down." Said Natsu in a calm voice.

Everyone was shocked by this whole scene and didn't do anything. Laxus didn't hear Natsu. Laxus pulled his fist back and electricity bursted from Laxus's fist.

"This is for the Thunder God tribe, **Thunder Dragon's iron fist!** " shouted Laxus as he punched Lucy in the stomach causing her to grunt and hang from Laxus's iron grip.

Lucy was still conscious and whispered pleads. She was then thrown up in to the air and Laxus raised one hand in the air.

"Stop it." Said Natsu in a quiet voice.

Lucy began falling.

"Stop it." Said Natsu in a louder voice.

" **Thunder Dragon's-"** started Laxus.

"Please stop." Said Natsu in a slightly louder voice with fists clenched.

" **Raging Bolt!"** shouted Laxus as he pulled his fist down.

Lightning struck down on Lucy and she screamed in pain. Laxus kept reigning down Thunderbolts and Lucy's scream started to turn into whimpers. Laxus stopped and took in a deep breath. Lucy was still barely conscious and had smoke erupting from her burnt skin.

"Don't!" shouted Natsu.

" **Thunder Dragon's-"** started Laxus.

"Stop hurting my Lucy!" shouted Natsu giant bright flames erupting form his body.

" **Roar!"** shouted Laxus as a beam of pure electricity escaped his mouth and hit Lucy.

Lucy was blasted far and hit a wall which cracked. Lucy fell and wasn't moving. Natsu snapped. Natsu called out to Laxus. Laxus turned around and saw Natsu with his head down. Dark colored flames were above Natsu forming into the shape of a demon. Everyone was now looking at Natsu with a scared look. Laxus had an uneasy feeling.

"I hate you." Said Natsu.

"Huh." Replied Laxus.

Natsu raised his head to reveal a tear stained face with red demon eyes shining through the shadow covering his face.

"I hate you!" shouted Natsu as he closed in on Laxus with inhuman speed.

Natsu punched Laxus very hard. Laxus immediately coughed up blood and blasted toward a wall which broke. Laxus kept flying until he was stopped by trees of the West forest. Natsu started running towards Laxus. Everyone was in shock and awe but started following them.

 **At Fairy Tail**

Erza was pissed. She knew Lucy was still alive somehow. Erza walked toward the unconscious form of Lucy and requipped a sword. She hung it over her head and said "Natsu is mine and I won't let you steal him from me."

Erza swung down her sword before being punched by someone. She flew back a couple meters and lifted her head to see Loke. Erza then looked around more and saw Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, and Capricorn. They all looked either pissed or confused.

"Get out of the way!" commanded Erza.

"Sorry can't do that beautiful." Said Loke adjusting his glasses.

"Cause you see, Lucy's our friend and master! And it's our job to protect her! And we won't let anyone seriously hurt or kill her!" shouted Loke with a glare.

"Yeah and I won't let anyone mess up Lucy-san's perfect body!" said Taurus with heart filled eyes.

The other celestial spirits agreed. Erza smiled and soon started giggling.

"Then I'll have to get rid of her bodyguards first. Easy enough." Said Erza requipping into her flight armor.

The celestial spirits got into fighting stances.

Erza then using her immense speed from the armor sliced them all before grabbing Lucy's key pouch. The celestial spirits slowly got up and saw Erza holding their keys.

"She got our keys!" shouted the celestial spirits.

"Let's see what happens when your key snaps." Said Erza with a grin.

Sagittarius aimed at Erza quickly but before he could shoot; Erza held up his key.

"You shoot me, you never get to see Lucy again." Said Erza with a smile.

Sagittarius stopped and through clenched teeth lowered his bow and arrow.

"Good choice." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah that goes for the rest of you guys too." Said Erza looking at each and every one of them.

"In fact, how about I show you guys I'm being serious." Said Erza grabbing a gold key.

"Wait don't- *snap*" said Loke.

A shriek was heard and they snapped their heads toward the sound. Aries disappeared. Gone forever, never to return back to the human world. Loke engulfed with rage glared at Erza. Erza was holding another one and snapped it. A cry of surprise came to the right of Loke. Taurus disappeared. They were scared.

"If you want to stay here in the human world, I suggest following my orders now." Said Erza twirling another key.

"We are! Screw that!" shouted Scorpio and prepared an attack.

"What a coincidence." Said Erza still twirling the key between her fingers.

"Wait Scorpio don't!" shouted Loke but it was too late.

Erza dropped the key and it cracked. Scorpio disappeared.

"Oops, my bad." Said Erza with a sorry tone.

"Okay now that you guys get the gist of it. My first command is directed to you Loke." Said Erza taking out Loke's key.

Loke balled his hands into fists.

"You do know being angry is bad for your health so I want you to hit Lucy as hard as you can and release some tension." Said Erza grinning.

"I'm never going to do that!" shouted Loke.

"Awww. The little kitty cat thinks he has a choice. That's very cute." Mocked Erza.

"I'd rather be banished from the human world then hit Lucy." Shouted Loke.

Erza frowned. Erza put Loke's key away and grabbed 2 other keys. Erza snapped them and Gemini and Virgo disappeared.

"Do it now!" commanded Erza.

"Never you bitch!" shouted Loke.

Erza slowly raised her head to reveal a pure look of anger.

"What did you call me?" asked Erza in a threatening voice.

"I called you a bitch you bitch!" shouted Loke.

Erza pulled out three keys. She grabbed one and snapped it. Sagittarius disappeared.

"I'm not asking you to kill her, I'm asking you to hurt her." Said Erza.

"I'll never hurt Lucy!" shouted Loke.

Erza broke another one, Capricorn disappeared.

"Stop breaking the keys!" shouted Loke.

"Then punch Lucy." Said Erza.

"No!" shouted Loke.

"I'm sorry Lucy-ebi." Said Cancer before dashing towards Erza cutting her hair.

Erza dodged and avoided being cut bold. But her hair got cut short… Very short. Erza touched her hair and glared at Cancer with hatred. She snapped his key and he disappeared. Loke fell on his knees.

"Shit!" shouted Loke.

Erza broke Aquarius's key and grabbed Loke's.

"One more chance… Punch Lucy now!" shouted Erza.

Loke looked up and said "Fuck you!"

Erza snapped his key and he disappeared. Erza threw the key pouch and went over to Lucy and started kicking her. Erza smiled again. Erza stopped and requipped into her heart krutz armor. A sword appeared in her hand also. She hung it over her head and said "Good bye you whore!"

She swung down before being hit hard on her side. Her armor cracked and broke. Lightning also fell on top of her. She looked up to see a Natsu with crazy murderous eyes.

 **Oh shit! Yes, I know I portrayed the characters horribly. But hopefully not too bad. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	7. When 2 yanderes meet

**A/N: Hey guys! So damn, I never thought this story would get this many reviews in like 17 days. I just want to thank you guys for the suggestions because I was starting to run out of ideas but not anymore! Also I can't really do lemon because I don't know much about that and I'm only a kid so yeah… Anyways let's just get into this chapter.**

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** shouted Natsu as he swung down his blazing right leg on Laxus's head.

Laxus fell instantly with a grunt. Laxus tried to teleport away but before he could; Natsu grabbed Laxus by the neck and was lifted. Laxus tried to look at Natsu's face but Natsu never gave him the chance.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron fist! Talons! Wing Attack! Sword Edge! Roar! Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flaming Edge!"** shouted Natsu as he unleashed a painful barrage of attacks.

Laxus flew and landed on the ground. Laxus glanced up and saw Natsu being restrained by Makarov and other guild members.

"Let go of me! I need to kill that mother fucker so he doesn't kill my Lucy!" shouted Natsu, his flames blazing causing Makarov to wince in pain.

"Natsu calm down!" shouted Makarov but Natsu wasn't listening and kept struggling.

Laxus got on his feet stumbling before being supported by other guild members.

"Wendy can you heal Laxus?" asked Cana.

"Y-yeah!" answered Wendy before casting her healing spell.

Everyone stared at Laxus or Natsu. The ones who were looking at Natsu saw him roar into Makarov's eye which caused Makarov to drop Natsu. Natsu immediately got back up and rushed toward Laxus the second he touched the ground. Guild members immediately rushed to Natsu to stop him but he just kicked their ass.

Elfman went in to stop Natsu before being punched in the stomach and round housed kicked on the side of his head, causing him to black out. Mira didn't take that well. Mira went into her satan soul and rushed in on Natsu. Natsu saw this coming and cursed to himself. He entered his thunder-flame dragon mode and teleported closer to Laxus. Natsu maybe a merciless when it comes to killing people who messed with Lucy but he wasn't a monster. Natsu picked up Laxus and told Wendy not to get in his way and teleported into the forest. Cana took a moment to realize that Laxus was gone. She also took a moment that Natsu was literally inches away from Wendy. She then embraced the startled Wendy in a protective way. Cana looked back to see guild members with either serious or minor injuries. She then saw Makarov who's right eye was scorched.

Natsu slammed Laxus head into a tree multiple times before being pushed back. Laxus got back up and stared tensely at Natsu who was glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?!" shouted Laxus.

"Protecting my precious Lucy." Said Natsu before running toward Laxus.

" **Thunder Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** shouted Laxus as electricity in the form of a fist rushed toward Natsu.

Natsu got struck and got knocked off his feet. He shouted in pain before struggling to get back up.

" **Raging Bolt!"** shouted Laxus as he held his am in the air.

Laxus pulled down multiple times causing more pain to Natsu. Laxus eventually stopped and Natsu was on the ground barely conscious.

"Why would you protect someone who killed other people!?" shouted Laxus.

"She didn't kill them…" grunted Natsu.

Laxus grabbed Natsu and threw him against a tree.

"Oh yeah then who did!?" shouted Laxus.

Natsu grinned and lifted his head.

"I did." Said Natsu.

Laxus was in shock before clenching his teeth in anger.

"You bastard!" shouted Laxus before reigned down a thunderbolt.

Natsu mustered as much strength as he could and jumped his feet before jumping away. Natsu then ran toward Laxus, right hand ablaze. Laxus glanced to his right and saw Natsu. He turned punched Natsu with a lot of force. Electricity ran through Natsu's body once again. He screamed out in pain once again before attempting to get back up. Natsu looked up at Laxus but didn't see him anywhere. He then felt his head get forced down as even more electricity ran through his body. Natsu restrained his scream through clenched teeth and mustered the rest of his remaining strength to keep himself from falling. Natsu then grabbed Laxus's arm which was planted on top of Natsu's head. Natsu then lit his hand on fire. The fire was a deep burning red. He then threw Laxus from the air to the ground creating a crater beneath Laxus. The flames engulfed Laxus as he screamed in pain. Natsu then kicked him in the ribs cracking 1 or 2. Laxus struggled to get back up but succeeded. He looked up to see where his enemy was. He was a few feet away from him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" shouted Laxus before moving toward Natsu but then stopped and clutched his ribs.

Natsu started chuckling and the flames formed into a dragon demon hybrid. Laxus glanced at Natsu and became afraid. For once in his life, he was afraid of Natsu. Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"You deserve this you shitbag." Said Natsu.

"Grrrrrr." Responded Laxus.

Natsu then ran toward Laxus and punched him in the face. A searing sensation overtook Laxus. Natsu held onto Laxus's left arm to keep him from blasting off. Natsu let the flames engulf Laxus before slamming him into the ground multiple times. Natsu threw Laxus toward a tree and just as Laxus hit the tree Natsu kicked Laxus in the stomach making him cough up bile. Laxus blasted through the tree and got restrained by a hard smooth surface. Laxus glanced at what was behind him and saw a giant boulder. He then glanced in front of him only to see Natsu extremely close to his face. Natsu then pulled his head back and head-butted laxus. He kept head-butting laxus until he heard a quiet cracking sound. Natsu then stepped back from the burned and bloody Laxus.

" **Hellfire Dragon's Iron Fists!"** shouted Natsu as he rapidly punched Laxus with impossible force.

By the time Natsu was done, Laxus had multiple bones broken. Laxus was in so much pain that he felt numb. Natsu then grabbed a stick with a sharp enough end and lit it on fire. He then shoved the stick inside Laxus's mouth. Burning and tearing his mouth and throat. Natsu then punched Laxus in the gut hard enough for Laxus to start coughing blood. And thanks to the burning stick and blood from his gums, he started choking. Natsu smiled as he heard a gurgling sound. The sound was fading and Laxus's eyes were starting to go into his head.

Natsu made sure that what he was about to say was the last thing Laxus would ever hear, "No. You're the bastard."

Natsu's flames died down and he collapsed panting hard. Natsu closed his eyes and his aching muscles loosened up. Natsu was just about to black out before he thought of something. He never saw Erza outside the guild when he ran out. Natsu immediately opened his eyes and got back up even though his body refused. Natsu then started running at full speed to the guild.

Natsu saw his guild members but didn't care. The guild members saw him covered in bruises and blood running past them. They chased him but he entered Thunder-flame dragon mode with the help of second origin. He teleported to the guild in time to see Erza kicking Lucy. Natsu glared at Erza as he ran. He then teleported toward Erza as she swung down on Lucy. Natsu then punched Erza on the right side. Erza's armor broke as she flew a couple feet away. She then got back up and glared at Natsu before she softened up.

"Oh dear I didn't know you were here." Said Erza.

"I'm not your dear you whore." Said Natsu.

"Hahahahaha! That's such a funny joke dear! Okay so just wait there and I'll just take care of this whore." Said Erza walking up to Lucy with a sword.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Natsu as he swung a fist toward Erza.

Erza then jabbed Natsu with the back of her sword. Natsu coughed up a bit of bile before looking up to see a glaring and smiling Erza.

"You belong to me and not this bitch!" shouted Erza.

"Don't call Lucy a bitch!" shouted Natsu charging at Erza.

"No need to be so aggressive dear." Said Erza slamming down an iron covered fist on Natsu's head.

Natsu fell instantly and blacked out. But before he blacked out, he heard "We'll be home soon dear."

 **Sorry if this chapter was not as exciting and long. Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	8. And now back to the present

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm NOT going to kill Wendy because she's like 12. And for those of you who are wondering about the exceeds and yukino, I'm getting there so wait. Anyways that's all and let's gets into this chapter.**

Natsu awoke on something hard in a dimly lit room. Natsu didn't know what was going on and had forgotten everything before they all came back to him at once. Natsu shot his groggy eyes open and as his eyes adjusted to the room he was in, he found it to be made of stone, even the ceiling. It was like he was in a basement. Except the left wall had a swords and armor. The right next to him, he could see a table with things on it. He couldn't make out what was on the table. He just knew nothing sharp was there just by looking at the silhouettes. Natsu also realized that his arms and legs were binded tightly. His hands and feet were binded with magic sealing stone. He also realized that he was only wearing his boxers. Natsu then remembered Erza and Lucy. He then started shouted Lucy's name and pulled and tugged on his restrains.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!?" shouted Natsu.

Bright light filled the room and Natsu closed his eyes.

"You're awake dear." Said the all too familiar voice.

Natsu opened his eyes to see the room covered with letters, items, and pictures of himself. There were also the weapons but he didn't really care. He also saw the Erza wearing almost naked except for a red bra and panties. Natsu looked around more to also see a still knocked out Lucy to the left of him. Natsu sighed a breath of short relief. He looked at Erza as she approached closer.

"I told you I'm not your dear!" shouted Natsu.

"That joke isn't going to get me a second time dear." Said Erza with a smile stopping near Natsu's feet.

"It's not a joke!" shouted Natsu.

"No use lying to me." Said Erza crutching down.

"What are you doing? Let me go so I can fucking kill you!" shouted Natsu struggling.

"Why would you kill me?" asked Erza grabbing Natsu's boxers.

"Oi! What are you doing!" shouted Natsu attempting to look at Erza.

Erza didn't respond and started to slowly pull his boxers down.

"Stop!" shouted Natsu struggling even more.

Erza continued to pull his boxers down.

"Stop pulling my boxers down you bitch!" shouted Natsu.

Erza stopped. She got back up and backed away. Her scarlet red hair covering her eyes.

"Why do you like Lucy so much?" asked Erza.

"What?" said Natsu in a confused voice.

"I mean why do you like her? I'm better than her!" shouted Erza revealing her face.

"You're not better than her you whore!" shouted Natsu.

"I am! I have a bigger chest, I'm prettier, and much stronger!" listed Erza.

"I don't care!" shouted Natsu struggling even more.

"Fine! Since she's so much better than me, how about I kill her so you'll be mine and only mine!" shouted Erza summoning a sharp sword.

"NO!" shouted Natsu struggling even more.

Blood started leaking out of Natsu's wrist and ankle as he struggled more. Erza walked over to Lucy and slapped her multiple times until she woke up. When Lucy woke up she closed her eyes thanks to the bright light. She opened them and realized she was in a room clearly not in Fairy Tail and was binded. She then remembered the events with Laxus. But those memories vanished from her mind when she saw Erza with a sharp sword.

"Wha- Um Erza what's going on?" asked Lucy.

Lucy casted her eyes to her left where she saw Natsu in nothing bu his boxers stuggling to be free saying something like "to not kill her" or something.

"Natsu's mine and only mine you bitch!" shouted Erza stabbing Lucy in the shoulder.

Lucy screamed in pain, tears forming in her eyes. Erza stabbed her in the other shoulder causing her to scream again. Blood leaked out from her shoulders. Erza removed her blood stained sword. She then proceeded to stab her in the ankles but before she could. Natsu screamed loudly.

"I SAID STOP HURTING MY LUCY!" shouted Natsu.

Erza looked at Natsu to see him glaring at her with a murderous look. She smiled and looked at Lucy who had a look of pure fear and pain. She threw her sword up and just before she pulled down she heard yelling that did not belong to Natsu. She glanced behind her and saw 2 giant fish moving toward her. She dodged their attack and looked behind the fish to see 3 people and 2 cats. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue, Lecter, and Frosch were there. Rogue was had a look of disgust and was hiding Frosch's gaze. They all had a look of disgust except for Frosch who didn't know what was going on. Natsu saw them and screamed for help. Sting then whispered something to Rogue and he nodded. Sting started running toward Natsu before he sliced fast thanks to Erza's Heaven wheel attack. Rogue used his breath attack against Erza but she dodged it and hit Rogue with an attack. Yukino was hesitant but ran toward Natsu. And when Erza tried to attack Yukino, Libra used her gravity magic and pulled Erza's body down to the floor. Yukino reached Natsu and freed him of his cuffs. Natsu got up and searched for Erza only to see her slowly get back up and cut Libra. Erza then rushed toward Yukino, but Pisces intercepted her. Erza sliced both of them too. Sting used this chance to attack Erza but Erza was keen and requipped into her new armor that was resistant to light magic ( **just go with it)**. Sting tried to punch her but she dodged and punched Sting hard in the face. Rogue tried to attack her next an she requipped into her other newly bought armor which was resistant to dark magic **(go with it).** Erza kept fighting them and she finally reached the scared Yukino. Natsu ran at Erza with bright red flames. Erza barely dodged Natsu's attack and as much as it pained her, she punched him and cut him. She then kicked Yukino in the stomach and grabbed her keys. Erza then dropped kicked her.

Libra and Pisces flew toward Erza but disappeared when Erza snapped their keys. Erza pulled out the legendary 13th key and snapped that one too. She then looked at Sting and Rogue who were coming at her from both sides. She requipped into her black night armor but saw Natsu block them.

"Stop." Commanded Natsu in a surprisingly commanding but soft voice.

Sting and Rogue stopped and looked at him strangely.

"Why?" asked Sting.

"Just let me handle this." Said Natsu.

Sting whined but decided not to. Rogue didn't really care. Natsu started walking toward Erza.

"Dear can please move so I can get rid of them for you." Said Erza with a smile.

"Fuck you." Said Natsu before teleporting in front of Erza and punching her hard with a flame covered fist on her right cheek.

Erza flew back and landed on a desk. She got up and seemed hurt. Natsu didn't give one shit about that. He ran toward her and Erza got back up and requipped into her red bra and panties. Natsu punched her again. She flew toward a wall and sat up. She outstretched her arm and a sharp knife appeared in her hand. Natsu stopped and looked at the knife then at her.

"Kill me." Said Erza.

"What?" said Natsu in a confused tone.

"You want to kill me right?" asked Erza.

"Yeah." Said Natsu.

"Then kill me, if my dear wants to kill me then I'll let him kill me." Said Erza with a smile.

Natsu didn't answer. But punched Erza and took the knife. She looked at him with bright but gloomy eyes.

"I'm not your dear." Said Natsu before slicing Erza's throat, killing her instantly.

Blood dripped from her neck and onto the floor. Natsu glanced behind him to see surprised faces looking at him. One was crying. Natsu turned around and looked at Sting and Rogue.

"Sooooooo... How did you know Lucy and I were being held captive?" asked Natsu.

"You killed Erza..." said Sting in a mutter that was barely heard by Sting.

"She let me and she would've killed you guys if I didn't." said Natsu.

"I guess your right but..." said Sting.

"Okay will you just answer my question." said Natsu in a annoyed voice.

"We were on a mission and Libra told us that Erza is going to kill Lucy. We asked why and she said she didn't know and that Loke only told her that. And also that 10 out 12 of the zodiac keys had been broken. So we went to Fairy Tail where we saw injured people and asked them what happened. They wouldn't tell us. We asked them where Erza and Lucy was and Makarov who had one blind eye told us that Erza might be at her house. We assumed Lucy was with Erza so we came here and all that happened previously just happened." explained Rogue.

"Oh okay," said Natsu walking closer.

"So yeah we untie Lucy and get out of here or..." said Sting a bit uncomfortable witnessing Natsu kill someone.

"Actually I have a better idea!" said Natsu in a loud voice.

"And your idea is..." said Sting pressing Natsu on.

Yukino was now standing and Frosch had stopped crying with the image of blood forever stuck in his mind. Lucy had a look of surprised but it was going a way slowly.

"My idea is that I kill you guys." said Natsu smiling a twisted grin.

"Wait what!?" shouted Sting.

"Can't have the council trying to catch me, otherwise I can't be with my Lucy forever." Said Natsu.

"Your Lucy!" shouted Sting.

"Yeah she's my one and only so no hard feeling right." Said Natsu grinning before he teleported and kicked Sting. Natsu then turned to Rogue who was looking at him in shock. Natsu then stabbed him in the chest multiple times. Rogue fell clutching his chest. Frosch saw this and became scared. Natsu smashed grabbed Frosch and said "Sorry, I have to kill you too. I'll make it quick and painless."

Natsu then stabbed Frosch in the head 2 times fast and dropped him. He turned to Sting who was trying to attack Natsu but Natsu kneed him the stomach when he was close enough. Natsu stomped On Sting's head when Sting fell to his knees. Sting screamed and grunted but the noises faded away as a loud cracking sound resonated throughout the room. Natsu then turned to Rogue who was clutching his chest, breathing hard. Natsu kicked him in the face and crotched down to slice Rogue in the stomach. Guts and blood spilled out onto the floor and on Natsu. Natsu turned around to see a crying running Lector. Natsu teleported in front of Lector and kicked him back into the room. Natsu then jumped on Lector multiple times causing Lector to throw up blood and guts. When Natsu was done, he was drenched in blood and bits of organs were stuck to the blood. Natsu walked slowly to the pleading Yukino.

"Sorry Yukino but you know." Said Natsu before grabbing her by the hair and poking her eyeballs.

She screamed in pain and Natsu grabbed her tongue. Natsu then sliced it off. A quiet squirting sound entered Natsu's ears. Yukino fell limp and died due to blood loss. Natsu exited the room and entered a house. It looked neat and decorated nicely. Natsu walked through and exited the house when he found the door separating the inside of the house to the outside of the house. He opened it to find it conveniently night time. He walked back into the room and saw a crying Lucy and let her go of her binds.

Natsu, with a worried expression said "What wrong Lucy? Why are you crying?"

"You just killed some of our friends!" shouted Lucy.

"But I did it for you!" said Natsu with a smile.

"What are you talking about!" shouted Lucy.

"Erza would have killed you and if I let them go, they would've told the magic council and if they were to chase me, we wouldn't be together. And I'm pretty sure we both don't want that." said Natsu.

"You should go to jail you monster!" shouted Lucy.

"Why would you say that Lucy... I mean we love each other and if I go to jail for some stupid reason that no one can understand...! We wouldn't be together forever. And that's horrible don't you think so too Lucy. Oh what am I saying! Of course you understand!" said Natsu looking at Lucy, laughing.

"I don't love you! Especially after someone killed people I know!" shouted Lucy.

"What are talking about Lucy. You didn't know those people. They were just getting in your way and I got rid of them! In fact I got rid of more people that were annoying you! Like that Levy bitch and that sadist Gajeel. I mean the iron mother fucker hurt you and that Levy bitch talked to you when I should be the only one talking to you. Same thing goes for that dick Gray! And I killed Evergreen because she literally killed you for 5 hours! Then I had to kill Freed and Bickslow because they were trying to rip us apart. And I killed that bastard Laxus because he tried to kill you! You see Lucy, I have been getting rid of these annoyances for you! Because I love you! I have protected you since we first met! And we could never be together because of these annoyances. But now that I've got rid of the big ones we are finally together. We're finally together... Forever." explained Natsu with a crazed look in his eyes.

Lucy was shocked and scared. But mustered up the courage to talk to Natsu.

"You're a maniac. A cold-hearted killer. YOU'RE A MONSTER, A-A-A DEMON!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu smile turned into a frown.

"I'm a demon... B-but I've been protecting and killing for you... Why would you say that Lucy..." said Natsu with hurt in his voice.

"I'm not yours! And I don't care if you did all this for me! People don't just kill other people just because they were talking to somebody else!" shouted Lucy in anger.

"But I love you so you should love me back..." said Natsu.

Lucy slapped Natsu.

Natsu stood in that position.

"I don't love you!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu slowly turned his head back to Lucy's direction to see Lucy walking away. Natsu turned around.

"But we were supposed to be together!" shouted Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand.

Lucy shrugged Natsu off and turned her head and glared at him and said "I hate you."

Lucy then started walking away.

Natsu stood there with his head down and dropped the knife. A soft clanking soft resonated throughout the room.

"I'll make you love me if I have too." said Natsu.

Lucy turned with an angry and scared expression.

"What!" shouted Lucy.

"I'll make you love me and then after that we'll together forever!" shouted Natsu looking up at Lucy.

Lucy became scared as Natsu approached her. Natsu's pupils were small and his face had a face of pure craziness. Lucy turned and started running but she was tackled down to the floor. Lucy screamed but her mouth was covered.

"We'll be together forever! Just you and me! Hahahahahahahahaha!" shouted Natsu as he looked at the struggling face of Lucy.

Natsu knocked Lucy out and ran out of the house into the forest.

After that day, Natsu had a wanted paper. The magic police and other guilds searched everywhere. When they checked Natsu's house, it was dirty but no one was inside, but they found a hole with multiple bodies in there. They identified them and many funerals were held. A lot of tears were shed for a week. Sabertooth also disbanded. Natsu was hiding in the woods with the frightened Lucy. When he was sure no one would ever check his house again, he went back. And Natsu and Lucy were "together" forever.

 **Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	9. The 2 Deaths that Pain Natsu

**A/N: Hey guys! NO THIS STORY DID NOT END! THE FLASHBACK ENDED! There is going to be one more flashback that will only take up one chapter before we go back to the present. Anyways let's get into this story. P.S. I recommend reading chapter 4 again to understand this, just in case.**

 **Present**

"You'll learn to love me as I love you, I promise you that Lucy." Whispered Natsu before taking a knife under his pillow.

Natsu got out of bed and crept over to Lucy's bed. Natsu loomed over Lucy and he stared at her clutching the knife firmly. Natsu then pulled up a chair that was next to Lucy's bed. He sat down and looked at the knife remembering things. An hour and a half later Natsu lightly cut himself to prevent him from sleeping. Blood trickled down his arm. Then he heard a shocked gasp. Natsu looked up and saw that Lucy was awake and hugging the wall that was to the left of her bed. She was eyeing the knife Natsu held.

"Um Natsu what are you doing?" asked Lucy in a frightened voice.

"Protecting my Lucy." Answered Natsu.

"Protecting me how?" asked Lucy still tense.

"You never know who might sneak in here." Said Natsu grinning.

Lucy relaxed a bit and asked "So you stay up all night?"

"I stay up until sunrise and sleep for a couple hours." Answered Natsu.

"You do this every day?" asked Lucy.

"Yup." Answered Natsu.

"But don't you get tired?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah but I cut myself to stay awake. And besides… Who needs sleep when their trying to protect their precious." Said Natsu looking at Lucy with a murderous grin.

"O-okay…" said Lucy smiling awkwardly.

"You know I killed Happy with this knife." Said Natsu now frowning.

"Why!?" shouted Lucy.

"Well it happened just after I killed Gray…" started Natsu.

"Gray…" said Lucy glancing down.

 **After Natsu killed Gray**

"I'll make her love me if I have to." Said Natsu smiling.

Natsu turned and saw Happy in the front door, eyes and mouth wide.

"N-natsu… Why did you k-kill G-gray?" asked Happy in a scared voice.

"Oh he just talked to my Lucy when Lucy should only be talking to me! You know I hate it when people talk to my Lucy!" shouted Natsu grabbing a new waistcoat.

"W-what do you mean b-by hating p-people that talk to L-lucy?" asked Happy backing up.

"I mean anyone who talks, thinks about, or hurts Lucy is going to die." Said Natsu taking of his bloody waistcoat and wearing the new clean waistcoat.

"You're not Natsu." Said Happy backing away.

"What are you talking about Happy? I'm Natsu." Said Natsu looking over at Happy.

"Natsu would never kill his friends… Or kill anyone." Said Happy.

"Gray wasn't my friend." Said Natsu.

"Natsu…" called Happy as more fear overtook him.

"Oh yeah Happy! Don't tell anyone about this okay!" said Natsu smiling brightly in a new clean pair of clothes.

"You're not Natsu! I need to warn everyone!" shouted Happy flying away using his aera magic.

"Wait Happy!" shouted Natsu running after Happy.

Happy flew over the busy streets of Magnolia at a very fast speed. Happy looked behind him and didn't see "Natsu" anywhere. But Happy kept going a t the same speed. Happy then heard lightning and a glimpse of Natsu before being struck with flames and lightning. Happy blasted into an alleyway that was conveniently to the right of him. Thunder struck down on Happy and he screamed in pain before having his mouth covered. Surrounding people fled fearful that thunder would strike them. Natsu threw Happy toward a wall. Happy squeaked in pain and hunched forward.

"I can't have you telling anybody… So as much as I don't want to, I have to kill you." Said Natsu pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

Happy looked up at Natsu and tears formed in his eyes.

"I'll try and make it quick." Said Natsu.

Happy tried to move but couldn't. He felt himself get picked up and had fish that he always kept in his bag get put into his mouth. He then felt something sharp stab him the back of his head for a split second and his vision went dark.

Natsu looked at his dead friend and shed a single tear. He looked at the knife and grabbed Happy's backpack and put the bloody tipped knife in the back. Natsu turned around with the bloody corpse of Happy and saw a scared, angry, and sad Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" shouted Natsu in surprise.

"How could you…" said Lisanna fists clenched tightly.

"I uh- I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" started Natsu before being interrupted by Lisanna.

"He was our "son" and friend!" shouted Lisanna tears staining her face.

"I had no choice!" shouted Natsu.

"What do you mean-" started Lisanna before being cut on her left arm.

Lisanna looked at her bleeding arm and looked at Natsu who was clenching his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Said Natsu turning swiftly and stabbing her in the back.

Lisanna screamed in pain but had her mouth covered.

"I can't have you telling anyone either. I'm sorry." Said Natsu as he held the knife to her neck.

Lisanna glanced behind her and saw a crying Natsu. Natsu then sliced her throat. Blood squirted out and Natsu let go of her as Lisanna laid there, blood pouring out. Natsu grabbed Lisanna and hid her behind several trashcans. Natsu then grabbed Happy's body and stuffed him into the bag. Natsu walked with the bag hiding it behind his waistcoat. Natsu placed the bag down in his house and took the corpse of Happy out. Natsu then dug two holes. One small and one big. Natsu placed Happy into the small hole and refilled it. Natsu then went to go get Lisanna's body. It was night time and a few people were outside. Natsu grabbed Lisanna's body and walked cautiously through the streets and barely managed to carry Lisanna's lifeless body into his home. He buried her and took a quick shower. Natsu changed his clothes and went to kill Levy.

 **End of Flashback**

Lucy was covering her mouth but didn't really seem surprised. She has seen him kill people and know how many he has killed. Natsu then smiled and said "Get some sleep! I don't want my precious to be tired!"

"R-right." Said Lucy hesitant and laid back down.

Lucy cried a bit and surprisingly went back to sleep.

Natsu looked at the knife and cut himself again. Natsu smiled and said "But it was worth it."

 **Thanks for reading and see you guys later and NO THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET!**


	10. Natsu is captured!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I want to say that you guys should reread chapter 8 as I added a lot of juicy stuff. Also sorry for not updating for a while, I wanted to take a break to brainstorm some ideas to end this story. And let's get into this chapter.**

"Is Juvia still looking for "blazing killer Natsu?" asked Macao.

"Yeah." Said Wakaba.

"I feel bad for her. I mean the one she liked and stalked got killed by one of her friends." Said Macao.

"Yeah… Still I can't believe Natsu would kill his friends." Said Wakaba.

"And Lucy's also pronounced missing." Added Macao.

"It's a shame though about Lucy and Erza." Said Wakaba blushing.

"Yeah I know." Agreed Macao also blushing.

 **With Natsu and Lucy**

Lucy woke up drowsily. She slowly got up and yawned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She took a good look around the room and sighed deeply. She had been with Natsu for a month since that incident with Erza. She had gotten used to it. She didn't try to escape anymore. She lost hope of escaping. She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed up and dressed up. She walked out and saw Natsu with a plate full of food and a strawberry-vanilla milkshake. Lucy was still surprised Natsu could cook and just faked about being horrible at cooking.

"Good morning my precious!" said Natsu setting down the food and drink.

"Y-yeah good morning." Replied Lucy.

"We're running out of food so I'm heading out again." Said Natsu smiling.

"O-okay." Said Lucy looking down at the food.

Natsu stared at her with a blank expression. He turned and left. Lucy grabbed the milkshake and took a sip of it.

"At least the food tastes good…" said Lucy.

 **With Juvia**

Juvia had checked the entire town for at least 50 times. She had been looking for the one she had sworn to kill for 3 weeks straight. Juvia was hate filled, if someone who knew Juvia saw her now, they would probably mistake her for a murderer or just think she's crazy. Juvia went into the West Forest and looked around for a good 2-3 hours. The sun was shining bright in the sky above her.

"For Gray-sama… For Gray-sama… For Gray-sama…" muttered Juvia as she ventured through the forest.

Juvia kept walking until she found a trail she hadn't found before. She decided to follow it. She followed the trail until she saw something that got her hyped. A house with a sign that said "Natsu and Happy's house."

Juvia reached the house and prepared a magic spell.

" **Water Nebula!"** shouted Juvia as a blast of water destroyed the door.

Juvia walked in with murderous eyes. She looked around the house and saw no one. Her spirit started fading as she saw no one. No movement or breathing. Juvia sighed and started walking out of the house before she heard a quiet sigh behind her. Juvia quickly turned around and saw someone crawling looking at her too. They stared at each other for a good minute. Juvia then quickly recognized the person.

"Lucy!" shouted Juvia in shock.

"Juvia!" replied Lucy in the same shock.

"Juvia is confused of why you're here?" said Juvia.

"Well I was kind of kidnapped by Natsu." Answered Lucy smiling nervously.

"Lucy-san do you know where Natsu is now?" asked Juvia.

"Um no." answered Lucy.

Juvia's smile faltered a bit before fixing itself.

"Juvia wants you to come with her." Said Juvia.

"W-why? Asked Lucy.

"Doesn't Lucy-san want to escape?" asked Juvia.

"W-well yeah but I don't want him to kill more people." Said Lucy now sitting glancing to the floor.

"He won't be soon…" said Juvia with a slight hint of murder in her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"Juvia has plan to catch Natsu!" announced Juvia.

"You do?" asked Lucy.

"Yes but let's go back to the guild." Said Juvia.

"O-okay…" said Lucy standing up.

Lucy and Juvia walked back to the guild. When they arrived, the guild was ecstatic. Everyone crowded Lucy asking question like "What happened to you?" or "Where were you?"

Lucy explained everything that happened to her. Everyone listened and became angry. Their attention was stolen by Juvia when she yelled for them to listen to her.

"Juvia has a plan to capture Natsu!" announced Juvia once again.

"Let us hear it Juvia." Said Makarov.

"First we have the magic police hide and set up rune traps around Fairy Tail." Said Juvia.

"And I'm guessing Natsu's supposed to be captured by the rune traps." Commented Makarov.

"Yes." Replied Juvia.

"But how are we going to get Natsu in the rune traps?" asked Lucy.

Everyone turned to her. Lucy held up her hands and started sweating.

"What are you guys staring at me for?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Lucy-san you're going to be our bait!" said Juvia.

"Why me!?" shouted Lucy in shock.

"Well Natsu is going to try and find you so might as well lead him here." Said Makarov.

"Please Lucy." Said several guild members.

"Come on and be a man and be bait so we can imprison Natsu!" shouted Elfman.

"We won't let him hurt or obtain you again, promise." Said Mira smiling.

"Ah errr… *sigh* Fine I'll do it." Said Lucy letting her body drop to the floor and comically crying.

 **With Natsu**

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!?" shouted Natsu.

Natsu had walked back 20 minutes after Lucy had left with Juvia. Natsu had found the door busted open and had ran inside looking everywhere. Natsu had shouted Lucy's name multiple times. Natsu pounded the wall and cursed himself. Natsu then checked around the door in case a clue of who broke in was there. He saw a stain on pieces of wood. It was water. Natsu's mind immediately went to water mage. Then his mind transitioned to Juvia. Natsu decided to go after Juvia since she was the only suspect he thought of. Natsu set off to Fairy Hills.

Natsu had looked through windows. He never seen the inside of Juvia's house but figured the room that had Gray on random items would be Juvia's room. He passed a window of a bedroom. Natsu peeked inside and saw a lot of Gray items. Gray pillows, Sheets, wallpaper, lamps, etc. Natsu sweat dropped but tried the windows. It was locked. Natsu decided to play it risky and smashed through the window. A loud crash entered Natsu's ears and he jumped in. Natsu decided to run through the whole house since the crash would alarm everyone including a deaf person. Natsu found no one. He cursed himself and jumped out of the broken window. Natsu figured she would be at the guild. Natsu knew he would have to fight what's left of the guild, and he knew it would still be tough. Natsu ran and ran until he saw the guild. Natsu saw Lucy standing in front of the guild.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu running faster even though his legs were fire internally and externally.

Lucy just stared down. Natsu reached out his head toward Lucy but before his hand was blocked. Natsu stopped moving and screamed for Lucy. He tried reaching out again but was restrained. But then he saw the rune square surrounding him. He screamed and punched the runes over and over.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LUCY!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy looked at Natsu, and guilt started coming over her. She didn't know why she felt guilt. I mean Natsu kidnapped her, killed her friends, and even told her sick things. But yet she felt bad. It was small, but she shouldn't be feeling guilt.

Guild members and the magic police walked out of the guild and west forest. Everyone saw Natsu screaming and banging on the runes. Most of the Fairy Tail mages smiled and laughed at Natsu. They finally had their vengeance. The magic police of course gave their thanks to Fairy Tail and money.

Lucy watched as Natsu was being taken away with magic seal handcuffs. Him screaming her name. The sound fading away as he vanished from her sight. Lucy was feeling even more guilt. Guilt that shouldn't be there that continued to grow stronger as Natsu's voice vanished.

"Why am I feeling guilty?" finally whispered Lucy.

 **No the story did not end… Sorry id this chapter was lame and rushed and made no sense. It's literally 3 in the morning so I'm not really thinking straight but I just want to get this out. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys next time.**


	11. Natsu's Free!

**A/N: Hey guys! This story will unfortunately end before 20 chapters. And no this story is not going to end this chapter. The story will probably end in 2-5 chapters. So anyway let's get into this chapter.**

"Lucy!" shouted Mira with a pout.

Lucy shook her head slightly from being pulled out of deep thought and looked at Mira with a surprised expression.

"Oh sorry Mira. What did you say again?" asked Lucy

"Nothing." Said Mira looking away with a pout.

Lucy's face twitched slightly due to annoyance.

Lucy then went back into her thoughts. Why did she still feel guilty after a week and a half? Natsu killed her friends for the dumbest reasons. Always saying creepy and weird things to her. He even kidnapped her! So why is she feeling guilty still? It makes no sense. Lucy pondered these things. Then her mind started wondering into better things. Natsu had saved her more times than she can count. He even killed for her even though she doesn't like it, she kind of like that he loves her that much. I mean she had liked Natsu before she knew he was a psychopath. But know that she knows he likes her it kind of excited her, but then again he's also a psychopath. Lucy then felt sad. Just a tiny bit. Most of her friends that she talks with are dead. She felt lonely. But there was one person left that would always be by her side, Natsu. Lucy's face lit up a bit and she decided that she would try to save Natsu. She had to save Natsu. It's also a way repay Natsu for at least protecting her too. But how will she bust Natsu out of prison. She only had silver keys which wouldn't help at all. She was positive no one would help her. And Natsu was in the best prison. So Lucy began planning.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu sat in the clear crystal. Natsu had tried to break the crystal only to find that it is literally indestructible. Natsu knew no one would try to save him. Even though he didn't want to believe that Lucy wouldn't want to save him, deep down he knew she wouldn't.

"Here's your food." Said the jailers.

Natsu kept looking down into the dark abyss below his crystal cell. A glop of whatever the hell was the food landed just in front of him, barely touching him. Natsu looked at the food and poked it with his index finger. He sighed.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy had arrived at the magic council. She had also bought several magic items. Things she thought she would need. Her plan had no flaws, she was sure of it. First she would ask to visit Natsu, even if it was for a couple of minutes. Then she would start talking to Natsu and when the jailer was unsuspecting, she would strike him with the iron hammer she had bought. Hopefully it would knock the jailer out. Then she would unlock or open the crystal cell with a key or whatever they use to lock and open the cells. Then she would somehow escape with Natsu. Yes she would probably become wanted or charged for setting a mass murderer free, but it wouldn't really matter. The plan had to work and she was ready to set it in motion.

 **5 minutes later**

Lucy walked into the jail room where there were tons of crystal squares floating above a dark abyss. She stood on a platform that floated toward a crystal. The familiar scaly scarf and pink hair met her eyesight. The platform she was standing on stopped next to another platform where there was a switch and several buttons. A jailer with a spear and helmet was standing next to Natsu's cell. Lucy walked up in front of Natsu's cell.

"You have a visitor." Said the jailer.

Natsu looked up and saw a nervous Lucy. His face brightened up and he immediately stood up.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah, hey Natsu." Said Lucy slowly taking off the backpack with the things she bought down.

"Are you going to- Um what are you doing here?" asked Natsu glancing at the jailer.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Said Lucy opening up the backpack.

"You got 3 more minutes." Said the jailer.

"How did he know how much time I have left? Eh, guess I'll never know." Said Lucy mentally.

"What about?" asked Natsu his face becoming gloomy.

"Um, about… Take this!" said Lucy grabbing the hammer and pulled on the handle.

The jailer looked at her. Lucy stared back at him trying to pull the hammer out of the bag.

"I was just testing you of your reflexes. Never know who might try to free a dangerous person." Said Lucy smiling nervously.

"I'm not stupid." Said the jailer proceeding to grab her.

"Oh come on you stupid hammer!" shouted Lucy pulling as she could.

As if god had lent her strength, she lifted the hammer out of the bag and swung it toward the jailer before her muscles gave up and it fell. Luckily the hammer flew on the jailer's family jewels. He yelled out in pain and his hands flew out to grab his family jewels but they landed on something squishy and soft. The jailer didn't really care and was clutching his eyes shut. Then he felt a hard kick to the face and he flew a couple feet and grunted before he blacked out. Lucy glared at the jailer while protectively covering her chest. A couple seconds later she walked to the switch and buttons and pulled the switch. It seemed like it would open Natsu's cell. And it did. One side of the crystal opened and Natsu walked out. At this point alarms are ringing. Other jailers from around the room are jumping down to try and capture Natsu and Lucy. Lucy jumped onto the platform that brought her to Natsu's platform. Natsu kicked the unconscious jailer into the dark abyss and also jumped onto the platform. Jailers were starting to jump on the already moving platform and Natsu simply burned them all to a crisp.

"Natsu! Why are you killing them?!" shouted Lucy.

"They're trying to capture us and the jailer I kicked into the big scary abyss touched your chest. And he deserved that." Said Natsu.

"That doesn't mean you should kill them!" shouted Lucy.

"Eh." Replied Natsu as he still burned jailers to a crisp.

"Now I'm regretting my choice." Said Lucy.

The platform stopped in front of the exit and they booked it out of the room. They ran in the council halls where guards and jailers were chasing after them. Then they stopped running when they saw a wave of guards running at them in front of them. They were cornered. The army of guards and jailers caught up with them before they stopped moving.

"Lucy Heartifillia( **Not sure on the spelling)** and "Blazing killer Natsu. Escaping is fruitless. So I suggest you come with us back to jail and maybe you can avoid torture." Said Luhar.

"Well fuck you." Said Natsu.

"So we'll be using force then." Said Luhar.

"Still, fuck you." Said Natsu.

"Why are you provoking them!?" shouted Lucy.

"Do whatever is necessary to capture them bo- Take this!" started Luhar before being punched in the face by Natsu.

Luhar flew into the army of guards and jailers with a burn mark on his left cheek.

"I'm not going to let you hurt or capture my Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

"And here comes the "my Lucy" thing." Said Lucy mentally.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and threw himself toward a giant glass window that was to the right of them. Lucy shocked screamed and screamed some more when she looked down past Natsu. They were falling 20 yards in the air. Natsu was hugging Lucy in a protective manner and they eventually landed on a couple trees. Natsu let Lucy go while he grunted in pain. Lucy got off of Natsu and slowly got up. They were in the west forest. They were free, but not for long.

 **The story didn't end yet and thanks for reading!**


	12. The End

**A/N: Hey guys! You guys are going to be mad but there is going to be ONE MORE CHAPTER after this one. This story does have to end. Also you guys might not like this chapter so much, but it's interesting, trust me. So anyways let's get into this chapter!**

Lucy woke up and was greeted with the bright sun. Lucy covered her eyes and sat up. She stretched and looked around. She saw Natsu with eating a cooked fish. Natsu then noticed her.

"Good morning my precious." Said Natsu walking over to Lucy with a cooked fish on a stick in his hand.

"Ah, good morning." Said Lucy a bit uneasy.

Natsu walked over and handed Lucy the fish. Lucy took it and thanked Natsu. She stared at it before eating it.

"We weren't found last night but even this deep in the forest, we're going to be found sooner or later." Said Natsu.

"Yeah. That's right I'm probably wanted by now." Said Lucy.

"So there's a mountain out to the west that leads to the Alvarez kingdom. We should go there because we aren't wanted there." Said Natsu.

"Yeah we should, but I think we should get some supplies from town." Said Lucy.

"We can't get supplies from town without being noticed." Said Natsu.

"And we can't survive without some supplies. We have nothing!" said Lucy.

"I guess you're right." Said Natsu.

Lucy finished her fish and they started to town. When they reached town they made crappy masks out of stone, dirt, and grass. Much to Lucy's displeasure. They entered town with people looking at them weirdly. They bought various things necessary for survival. They had finished buying things and were about to enter the forest before they heard a voice behind them. Lucy turned around upon instinct. Natsu turned around because Lucy did. They saw Mira and Juvia.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy." Said Mira with a smile.

"Juvia wonders how you two have been." Said Juvia also smiling.

"I think you got us mixed up with different people." Said Lucy.

"Well why do you have masks on?" asked Mira, smile never faultering.

"It's part of our culture!" said Natsu.

"That's a weird culture." Said Mira.

"Juvia agrees with Mira." Said Juvia.

"Well if you excuse us, we'll be on our way." Said Lucy turning.

"Juvia thinks you guys are horrible liars." Said Juvia.

Natsu and Lucy turned to see Juvia with her hair covering her eyes. Then she lunged at them and pulled their crappy masks off. Natsu and Lucy were exposed.

"Ah uh, hey guys! How are you guys doing?" said Lucy nervously.

Mira activated her satan soul.

"Doing great. How are you doing?" answered Mira.

"We're doing fine." Said Lucy backing up with Natsu.

"That's good to hear. But you guys aren't going to be fine soon." Said Mira.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy still backing up.

Mira's smile turned into a sadistic grin. She closed the gap between Lucy but just before she was about to claw her face, she felt something hot punch her to the ground. She grunted in pain.

"You're not hurting my Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

" **Water Slicer!"** shouted Juvia as water cut through Natsu.

"Ah, err." Grunted Natsu.

"Lucy take this and run!" shouted Natsu tossing her, his backpack.

"N-Natsu, I'm not leaving without- I'll be fine! I'll meet you at that place!" shouted Natsu after interrupting Lucy.

"O-okay." Responded Lucy before running into the forest.

Mira got up and proceeded to chase after Lucy. Natsu jumped in front of Mira but was blasted to the side by Juvia. Mira turned toward Natsu and clawed him in the chest. Natsu cried out in pain.

"Juvia chase after Lucy." Ordered Mira.

"Right." Replied Juvia running into the forest.

Natsu jumped to his feet and activate his Thunder-Flame Dragon mode. Mira looked at Natsu just before he vanished.

"Not so fast, pinky." Said Mira shooting a purple beam in front of the forest.

"AHHHH!" shouted Natsu as he fell to one knee with his Thunder-Flame Dragon mode off.

Natsu looked behind him and saw a giant purple beam. Natsu tried to dodge the attack but was too slow. Natsu cried out in pain again before his mouth was filled with dirt. Mira had slammed Natsu's face 3 times while he was screaming in pain. Natsu laid on the ground, darkness seeping into his vision. The last thing on his mind was "Run Lucy."

 **With Lucy**

Lucy ran as fast as she can towards the mountains. She looked behind her and saw a very fast and scary Juvia running after her. Lucy started running toward trees and avoiding them to hopefully throw Juvia off track. Juvia either blasted or cut the trees out of her way. Lucy started slowing down and Juvia seemed to be running faster. Soon Lucy had to avoid giant blasts of water and that tired her out even more. Lucy then tripped on a branch and fell. Lucy tried to get back up and run but her body refused to. She then felt to sharp and painful cuts on her ankles. Lucy cried out in pain. She then felt powerful blasts of water hit the back or her head. Lucy felt her vision fade. The last thing she thought was "Please be okay Natsu."

 **Location: Unknown**

Natsu groaned as consciousness seeped into him. Natsu tried to move his hands and feet but couldn't. Natsu's eyes shot open. An illuminated room met his vision. He looked down at his feet to realize they were tied tightly. The same with his hands except his wrists had Magic sealing handcuffs. His arms were tied together and were also tied to the chair. Natsu looked in front of him to see Lucy chained up. Chains tied her hands together. She seemed to be unconscious. Natsu then noticed the table next to her. On it was a container with some sort of worm, parasite thing. An iron hammer, knives, needles, a syringe with a weird orange liquid, and a giant nail clipper were also on the table. Natsu tried to move and break the rope, but couldn't. Eventually people walked into the room. Natsu looked over and saw Mira, Juvia, Elfman, Jet, and Droy.

"Hey look! Natsu's awake!" announced Jet.

"Great! The fun begins!" said Droy.

"I'll go wake up Lucy." Said Mira walking over to Lucy.

"Get away from my Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu felt something hard punch him in the gut.

"You can't order us around you shit." Said Jet.

Mira clasped her right hand on Lucy's ribcage. Mira then started to squeeze it.

"Come on, wake up~." Said Mira.

Lucy woke up and immediately her eyes shot open as she screamed in pain. Mira let go of her ribcage as Lucy clenched her teeth.

"Now that both of you are awake, we can start." Said Mira.

Lucy eyes darted everywhere and she saw Natsu tied to the chair.

"Natsu!" called Lucy.

"Don't do anything to her!" shouted Natsu.

Mira went over and picked up the container that was on the table.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Mira.

Lucy stared at it and Natsu screamed at Mira.

"This is a tissue eating centipede ( **Made it up)**." Said Mira opening the container.

"As you can guess this worm's favorite food is tissue. But not just any tissue. It's favorite type of tissue it loves to eat is human tissue." Said Mira grabbing the worm.

"Stop it!" shouted Natsu.

"Shut up!" said Jet punching Natsu again.

"Don't worry Lucy we won't put the worm inside you… Yet." Said Mira putting the centipede back in container.

Lucy sighed a breath of relief.

"Droy do you want to clip off the nails?" asked Mira.

"Sure." Said Droy walking over and picking up the giant nail clipper.

Lucy stared at him in wonder. The Droy grinned. He grabbed Lucy's hand and placed the clipper in on Lucy's nail. The clipper squeezed the nail but then Droy pulled the clipper as hard as he could. The nail ripped out of Lucy's index finger. Lucy cried out in pain. Droy did this with every finger nail and toe nail. Then he punched Lucy in the stomach multiple times before setting the clipper away and looking at Mira. Mira walked over to Lucy and grabbed the centipede from the container that was in her hand.

"Now, this is what you get for helping the person who killed our friends and family!" shouted Mira placing the centipede on the bloody tissue of Lucy's index finger.

The centipede ate the tissue that was supposed to be under the nail. The centipede then crawled inside of Lucy's finger, eating more tissue. Lucy screamed. Mira then grabbed a second centipede and put it inside Lucy's right ear. Then her left. Mira then dropped the empty container.

"Elfman it's your turn." Said Mira smiling.

Elfman grabbed the iron hammer and smacked it into Lucy's ribcage multiple times. Lucy kept screaming. Cracking sounds reached everyone ear. Elfman then proceeded to smash all of Lucy's bones. And he did. Elfman dropped the hammer and noticed that Lucy's eyes were starting to close. He grabbed the syringe and injected it into her bloodstream. Lucy's eyes shot open and she screamed louder.

"STOP HURTING HER! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! STOP HURTING HER!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu yelled and moved violently. Eventually his chair tipped to the side and he fell. Natsu didn't care. Mira walked over and kicked him in the face.

Jet walked up in front of Lucy and grabbed the knives. He then stabbed her in different places, but not vital places. Lucy's scream faded but she was still very much alive.

"Looks like Lucy's voice box broke." Said Mira chuckling.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! JUST STOP HURTING HER I BEG OF YOU!" shouted Natsu.

Juvia touched Jet's shoulder to signal him to stop. He did. Juvia looked at Lucy. Soft skittering sounds came out of Lucy's body. Her body was covered in blood, bile, and some weird foam. Lucy wasn't even crying since she was in so much pain. Blood occasionally squirted out of her body. Bones were cutting through her muscles and skin. She looked like a realistic zombie costume.

Juvia grabbed the needles.

"This is for Gray-sama!" shouted Juvia before stabbing Lucy's eyes with them.

Lucy's eyes had multiple small holes in them. The centipedes crawled out of them, then back through Lucy's mouth. Lucy was barely alive.

Natsu was crying and still pleading.

"Tell me how do you feel." Asked Mira.

"Fuck you." Said Natsu.

"You feel hate, sorrow, vengeance don't you?" asked Mira.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" shouted Natsu moving violently.

"Now do you know how much pain you put through us!" shouted Mira kicking Natsu.

Elfman started punching Lucy. Jet threw knives at Lucy. Juvia put a ball of water on Lucy's head. Droy started throwing knives at Lucy too.

"STOP IT YOU MONSTERS!" shouted Natsu.

"We're the monsters. You were the one who killed and tortured people for no reason. And we're the monsters! Don't make me laugh." Said Mira kicking Natsu's face even more.

Mira walked over to Lucy and told everyone to stop their assault.

"Elfman, make Natsu watch this." Said Mira.

Elfman walked over and lifted Natsu and the chair back up. Elfman then grabbed Natsu's eyelids and forced them open.

"STOP IT!" shouted Natsu.

Mira grabbed the hammer off the ground and smashed it into Lucy's head. Cracking and squirting resonated throughout the room. Lucy's body fell stiff on the 5th shot. Natsu stopped screaming and hung his head as tears escaped his eyes. Mira walked over to Natsu and grabbed another container with the same type of centipedes off a table that was next to Natsu.

"Now it's your turn." Said Mira placing a centipede on his left ear.

Natsu took all of their torture and just before he was engulfed in darkness, he thought of one last thing.

" _I just wanted to be with my Lucy forever…"_

 **Remember there is going to be one more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading and see you guys next time!**


	13. The End (Alternate Ending)

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. So anyways without further ado; let us begin this chapter! P.S. This isn't the same as chapter 12…

Lucy woke up and was greeted with the bright sun. Lucy covered her eyes and sat up. She stretched and looked around. She saw Natsu eating a cooked fish. Natsu then noticed her.

"Good morning my precious." Said Natsu walking over with a cooked fish on a stick in his hand.

"Ah, good morning." Said Lucy feeling a bit uneasy.

Natsu walked over and handed Lucy the fish. Lucy took it and thanked Natsu. She stared at it for a moment before eating it.

"We weren't found last night but even this deep in the forest, we're going to be found sooner or later." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, that's right I'm probably wanted by now." Thought Lucy.

"So there's a mountain out west that leads to the Alvarez Kingdom. We should go there because we aren't wanted there." Said Natsu.

"Yeah we should, but I think we should get some supplies from town." Said Lucy.

"We can't get supplies from town without being noticed." Said Natsu.

"And we can't survive without food and water! We have nothing!" shouted Lucy.

"NO! I can't risk you being hurt or killed! I can kill some wild animal and cook its meat with my flames. And we can follow that stream for water." Said Natsu pointing toward a stream coming from the west.

"O-okay. Yeah I guess we could survive like this for a while." Said Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy followed the stream for the rest of the day. Encountering fish and small animals that Natsu would occasionally catch and cook. They camped near the stream every night. At day 3 the stream lead into a lake. They camped near the lake for a couple of days. The lake also lead into several rivers. The followed the river that flowed toward a giant mountain. When they were near the mountain they camped out near the river for one final time. At day time, Natsu carved two canisters made of wood. Natsu filled both canisters and handed Lucy one. She took it and thanked Natsu. They then started climbing the mountain and eventually made it to the top.

"I'm so thirsty." Whined Lucy falling to the floor.

"Here. Have the rest of my water." Said Natsu handing her his canister.

Lucy took it and emptied the quarter filled canister in one gulp.

"We should start moving." Said Natsu.

"Yeah." Agreed Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy then started climbing down the mountain. Eventually their movements started to become sluggish due to dehydration. But they managed and made it down the mountain. They walked in a forest and they found a small stream before they both collapsed. They camped there, filled their canisters, ate food that Natsu catched or picked. They set out once again.

 **5 days later**

"We're finally here! After 2 weeks, we're finally here in Alvarez." Shouted Lucy falling to the ground.

"Let's get in." said Natsu.

"Are you sure their going let people outside of their country in their country?" asked Lucy.

"Not sure, but we don't need to find out." Said Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I mean we could sneak in." said Natsu.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Lucy.

"No." replied Natsu.

Lucy sighed.

"How are we going to get in? It's probably heavily guarded." Said Lucy.

"Or we could just ask the guy who rules this place if we can live here?" finished Natsu.

Lucy's face twitched.

"Now you come up with a slightly more reasonable choice!" shouted Lucy.

"You didn't let me finish." Said Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy somehow were able to talk to the current king of Alvarez. They were free to live in the country. They were confused as to why the king of Alvarez didn't question them or refuse. They didn't question the king, until Natsu realized that the king was Zeref. He didn't care and Lucy had an uneasy feeling but went with it. Natsu and Lucy eventually got used to living in Alvarez and they were finally together forever.

 **1 month later**

Almost every guild in Fiore collapsed because of Tartaros. Fairy Tail was one of them. Not one single member of Fairy Tail survived. Alvarez claimed Fiore days later.

 **Sorry guys if this chapter was sloppy and random. But I just want to thank you guys for reading this story one last time. Also off topic but for the those of you who are thinking of watching the Hunger Games Mockingjay part 2; don't. That movie is terrible and a waste of time and money. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	14. Omake I

**A/N: Hey guys! So with a LOT of people asking me to do different scenarios like Lucy being the Yandere, so I decided to do them but as omakes. So the first one is a request of sorts that was suggested to me by a guest that goes by Nalu nalu nalu, so yeah. Enough blabbering and let's get on with this... thing... Also my style of writing has changed a bit and my knowledge of FT is a bit hazy from not watching it for a while, so please be gentle if a get some details and facts wrong.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the infamous guild known as Fairy Tail... or at least as normal as it could get in this hectic guild.

Inside the infamous guild, a large brawl was taking place. Fists, feet, magic, and even heads were being thrown around. Loud shouting either of complaints or battle cries resonated from the loud guild.

In the mix of the chaos, there were some that did not take part in the fighting. Those people included Lucy, Levy, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and surprisingly Fairy Tail's Salamander.

It was a surprise. Lucy had watched Natsu start the brawl like he usually does. Then, all of a sudden, he comes out from the giant dust cloud that formed from fighting in the dusty guild with his blue cat partner, Happy, like nothing was happening and sat down between her and Wendy with his companion landing next to him. The guild except her and the girls only noticed Natsu. Lucy found this weird but at the time, it didn't really raise too many red flags.

She had tried to talk to him, only to earn a smile that made Lucy shiver slightly. It was unsettling. She tried asking Happy what was up but Happy just laughed and insulted her about her being stupid. Lucy would have found this normal and would've brushed it off if it weren't for the fact that immediately after Happy said that, he snapped his attention back to Charle in a split second. She fond that a tad bit weird but ditched that thought since it was obvious the little blue cat was in love with Charle. Lucy's attention was stolen by Levy and soon, she forgot about it.

The brawl soon died down thanks to master Makarov and the rest of the day was normal. Walking down from the edge of the river that sat in front of the row of houses, Lucy hummed a tone she had heard earlier that day. The same fisherman telling her to be careful and she replied with the usual "I will!" The statement was starting to get on her nerves.

She was soon in front of her house. She entered and the second the door closed, she shivered. Immediately, a bad feeling came over her. She was confused as to why she was getting this bad feeling, but brushed it off. She always felt this bad feeling, especially after she joined Fairy Tail. That's when she noticed Natsu and Happy inside her apartment. This had become the norm since the day she got the apartment. She yelled very loudly at Natsu and Happy, but instead of them brushing her off, they didn't react.

The feeling was starting to get stronger but she ignored it. She took a step forward and spoke once again, this time in a quieter voice. Natsu turned his gaze toward Lucy's. "Oh! Hey, Luce!" He said with a smile, like he had just noticed her. Lucy didn't buy it.

"What's going on? You and Happy seem a little... off..." Lucy asked, nervousness clear in her voice.

Natsu stood up. "Lucy..." His pink hair was covering his eyes as he started walking toward Lucy. Lucy took a step back upon instinct.

"There's a problem." Natsu continued.

"What's the problem?" Lucy said, watching Natsu carefully now. Lucy had never seen Natsu so serious except when he is fighting someone who harmed Fairy Tail or his friends.

"Everyone is the problem." Natsu answered.

"Wha-What?" Lucy said, now genuinely confused.

Natsu moved his hair out of the way. "Everyone keeps talking to you and corrupting you!" Lucy could plainly see the madness in Natsu's eyes. "Lucy, I love you and care for your well being! So please, come with me so we can be together forever! So that I can protect you from everybody else that is trying to take you away from me!"

Lucy was scared, VERY scared. She started backing up. "Uh, N-Natsu. Are y-you okay?" Her voice was shaky and she hated that.

"Why are you scared, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Who's making you scared, I'll take care of them!? I don't want my precious Lucy to be scared."

"G-Get away from me!" Lucy shouted, she swiftly turned, but before she could take another step, something gripped onto her right wrist tightly. She snapped her head back, fear painted onto her face. Natsu had his head slightly downward. The shadow on Natsu's face made it look like he had bright red eyes.

"Lucy... I love you so much, you should love me back! Natsu shouted lifting his head. His eyes looked even more insane. "If-If you don't love me. I'll make you..." Natsu said, letting out a small chuckle.

In a split second, something hard struck Lucy on the head. Black filled her vision as her senses got blurry.

* * *

"Lucy!" A female voice whisper-shouted. "Wake up!"

Lucy woke up with a start. Lucy's eyes darted across to scan her surroundings. She tried to move but couldn't. "Lucy!" Lucy stopped. "Calm down!"

Lucy's eyes darted toward where she last heard the voice. Her eyes were adjusted to the slightly dark room enough to find that a white cat wearing clothes and a bow was tied to a chair next to her. It was Charle. That's when she noticed she was tied to a chair as well. Charle was tied to the chair with the rope tied around her belly and the chair together, tightly. Lucy was tied by her belly as well, along with her arms tied together behind the chair, and both her legs were tied to the front two legs of the chair. The difference between them though, was that Lucy's mouth was duck-taped and the Charle's wasn't.

"Good. Now that you're awake..." Charle paused. "We need to get out of here."

Lucy didn't respond. Before Charle could say anymore though, light flooded the room. A door was opened and in came a pink-haired boy and a blue cat. Lucy stared at the two figures, memories of what happened before she was knocked out zoomed through her mind. Fear returned to her.

"Ah! Lucy~." The pink-haired boy cooed.

He walked over to Lucy and grasped some of her hair. He twirled it in his fingers. "We're together... I'm so happy..."

The blue cat, Happy, walked over to Charle who was watching him carefully. He held a fish in his hands. "Charle, I know you're hungry, here have some fish that I caught!" He shoved the fish in her mouth. Something coated the fish. "I coated it with my saliva so you're eating a part of me. Isn't that great!?" Charle felt like barfing.

Lucy was stiff. She didn't dare move an inch. She didn't even want to look at Natsu. A hand grasped her chin and forcefully turned it toward its owner. "What's wrong Lucy? Aren't you happy too? I mean we love each other and now we're together and away from anyone that will take you."

Lucy was staring fearfully into Natsu's eyes. Natsu's smile turned into a frown. "Why are you afraid of me!?" Natsu shouted. "I know you love me! I mean I love you so you should love me!" He forcefully kissed Lucy hard on the lips. Lucy tried to pull back but Natsu had a tight grip on her head.

Natsu let go and a small chuckle escaped. He looked at Lucy and she looked like she was about to cry. "Don't be sad Lucy..." He took a thinking motion before an idea came to his head. "I know! Why don't we play a game? Just the two of us or maybe we can include Happy and Charle?"

"That's a great idea Natsu!" Happy backed up.

"What game should we play?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know Natsu. Maybe that one game..." Happy suggested.

"Ooo, yes! That game is going to be so much fun! I mean we did design it for our precious Lucy and Charle." Natsu said, a big smile creeping onto his face.

Lucy was scared beyond death. Her heart was pounding so hard and loudly she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She glanced at Charle and could see she was fearful too.

"Well we'll be right back and when we come back, we'll play our games. Alright?" Natsu announced as he turned with Happy toward the door form which they came from.

That was when they heard yelling. A few moments later, and three figures appeared. A small girl, a buff man, and a giant cat. It was Wendy, Gajeel, and Lily. "Wendy!?" Charle called out in surprise and fear.

"Charle!" Wendy called back. She was about to run to Charle but Gajeel stopped her.

"Stop and wait here. Let me take care of the ones who kidnapped the cat and bunny girl." Gajeel said, staring straight at his enemy.

Natsu and Happy did not look happy. "No... I won't let you take my precious Lucy!" Natsu shouted dashing toward Gajeel, flames erupting from his body. He sent a flaming punch toward Gajeel who blocked with his arms but was pushed back.

Wendy was worried, scared, and confused. Lily walked in front of her as a bodyguard. He did not expect to be stabbed in the chest while being tackled. He tumbled over, and his sword fell out of his hands. Massive amounts of pain coursed through his body as he turned small. He was wriggling in agony and he felt the knife get pulled out. He glanced at his attacker and saw the menacing face of Happy. ( **xD, Idk)**

In Happy's hands was a knife stained with Lily's blood. Wendy took a step back as she rose a hand to her mouth. "You were trying to take Charle away from me, but she's mine! She belongs to me and we will be together! I won't let you take her and make her suffer!" Happy stabbed the knife into Lily's chest again, his angelic wings disappearing as he did. Happy then pulled it out again. He then stuck his hands inside as Lily's yelled out in agony. He slowly pulled the skin apart. Soon the skin started ripping into a big rip. The sound of tearing flesh bouncing of the walls. Happy then forced it apart fast.

Lily's was in so much pain, he couldn't scream. Blood was dripping out of Lily's body as his organs where shown. Lily wanted to die, Lily wanted the pain to stop. Happy then gripped his liver and pulled it out. Blood splashed up, some getting onto his fur. "This is for making my Charle suffer." Happy pulled out more organs. Lily's vision was getting blurry as his life was vanishing with every organ taken out.

Soon, it was clear Lily had passed away, but Happy kept pulling out organs and started stabbing and squishing them. More blood getting onto his fur.

Gajeel had witnessed his friend's death and was extremely pissed. He would have killed that blue cat if it wasn't for Natsu beating the shit of him. His flames were hot, very hot. It felt like Gajeel's skin was melting. In fact, it probably was. Natsu entered thunder-flame dragon mode and was continuously attacking Gajeel. He then grabbed Gajeel's right arm and starting bending it as hard as he can. It bent and Gajeel yelled out in pain. Natsu kept bending and bending until, a loud crack resonated throughout the room. Gajeel's arm was bent all the way back and Gajeel was brought to his knees. He was holding his arm while wriggling around in pain.

Natsu stomped on Gajeel head. He then grabbed Gajeel and lifted him and slammed him against a wall. Natsu pounded Gajeel's back with his left flaming fist. He had left his thunder-flame dragon mode. Gajeel roared in pain. Gajeel's metal skin started to get very hot. Soon, it bent. It bent more and more until a loud crack came from Gajeel's back. Letting Natsu know, he had cracked his spine. Natsu let Gajeel go. Gajeel fell to the floor, seemingly lifeless.

Lucy had tears streaming down her face. Wendy was backing away. Natsu and Happy noticed. Natsu started walking toward Wendy. "Hey. Sorry, but we have to get rid of you too. We don't want you to split Lucy and Charle away from us." Natsu said.

Wendy backed up. Natsu started walking toward Wendy. "Run! Wendy!" Charle shouted.

Wendy turned to run but Natsu caught her and slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain. Natsu gripped Wendy's head and kept slamming. Blood and loud crunches were heard and seen. Blood started to appear on the wall. When Wendy's body went limp, Natsu stopped and let go of Wendy.

Lucy glanced at Charle to find her crying now as well. "Well..." Lucy turned toward Natsu and Happy. "We're going wash up and get rid of these stinky bodies. After that, we can play out game. See you later our precious'! We'll be back soon and we'll be together forever."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter I feel like was very rushed and crappy. I think you guys can tell that my yandere levels have gone down drastically. ;-; Also, I totally didn't forget to add this but Happy got the knife from his green bag that was on his bag. So yeah... Thanks for reading and please review about how shitty this was... or don't. I don't know. Yeah... Bye!**


	15. I Give Up and Thank You!

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here and I have sad news (Probably happy for all of you). I have decided to give up on fanfics! I may return, but probably not. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews if at all. So yeah... Thank you once again and... I guess, goodbye!


End file.
